


The Night, The Moon and All The Stars In The Sky

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [100]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Childhood Memories, Cor Leonis Freaked Out, Council, Crystal (Final Fantasy XV), Dinners, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flowers, Forgiveness, Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Hope, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lists, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lucis (Final Fantasy XV), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Ravus Nox Fleuret, Mentions Aulea Lucis Caelum, Mentions Sylva Via Fleuret, Multi, Nervous Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Oracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Royal Wedding, Royalty, Rushed Event, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sorrow, Stress, Sylleblossoms (Final Fantasy XV), Televised Events, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Worry, happiness, joy, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: In less than three weeks time, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret were to be married. And there was so much to get done before that happened!Thankfully, Noctis and Luna didn’t have to deal with all serious arrangements as Regis, Clarus, Ardyn and a team of top professionals had that under control. The pair thought they could use this freedom to spend more time together but their hopes were shattered when Regis gives them a list of objectives they have to complete before the big day.These three weeks were going to be fucking stressful.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Regis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 60
Kudos: 39





	1. The List: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I am so excited to share this fluff bucket with you all! I love writing wedding fics and I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing and planning it all out. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

In less than three weeks time, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret were to be married. And there was so much to get done before that happened! The food had to be ordered, the guests had to be sent their invitations, the throne room had to be decorated to perfection, the tables had to be organised, security had to be put in place, the music had to be sorted out, the fireworks had to be ordered, the camera equipment and screens had to be tested for the event to be broadcasted live and everything had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Thankfully, Noctis and Luna didn’t have to deal with all of that crap! That was for the council, Regis, Clarus, Ardyn and a handful of the top professional wedding planners to organise. As far as security measures were considered, Cor and Nyx were dealing with that. The Prince and Princess thought that this would allow them the freedom to spend more time together but that couldn’t be any further from the truth. Both bride and groom had a list of objectives they had to get through before they even considered having a rest that was given to them by Regis. 

These three weeks were going to be fucking stressful.

* * *

**Noctis: Choose Your Best Man:**

“Best man?! Me really?!” Prompto squealed with delight, covering his mouth with his hands. 

He thought that honour would go to someone like Gladio who was his shield or Iggy, even, for putting up with him since the age of 3! But no, Noctis was picking him! He couldn’t believe it! His eyes were filling up with tears of joy as Noct smirked at him. 

“Yeah buddy. You're my best friend. Course it was gonna be you. I mean unless you don't want to?” Noct teased. 

Prompto frantically shook his head, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s shoulders. “Of course I’ll do it!” 

“Thanks Prom.” Noctis smiled back returning the hug. 

Prompto was so proud of Noctis. He was doing all of this for the safety of Luna and it was the sweetest thing ever! If anyone ever said now that the Prince of Lucis was unfeeling - because he always seemed distant - they could shut their mouths and Prom would make sure that they did. Prompto couldn’t think of a single person their age who would willingly put themselves through this much stress just to make someone feel safe, comfortable and happy. Noctis was really one of a kind, and Prompto knew he would make a good King one day. Although, Prompto seriously thought that Noct should just tell Luna how he truly felt instead of burying his feelings. It was pretty obvious he liked her and his friend just needed to be pushed in the right direction and Prom was going to be the one to help him, just like Noctis was the one that helped him with Iggy. 

Prom pulled away and smiled. “With that all out of the way, why don’t we pay a visit to a certain someone so you can proclaim your undying love for them?! Sound good?” 

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Is it just me or did you turn into Ardyn for a second there?” 

Prompto laughed, slapping Noctis on the shoulder. “I am being serious, dude! I know you like her! You know you like her-” 

“She knows I like her.” Noctis interjected him, diverting his eyes away from his friend, cheeks inflamed. 

Prompto gasped with excitement. “And?! What did she say?!”

“We… ahh... Didn’t do much talking after that…” Noctis trailed off, scratching the back of his head, as his face went a much deeper crimson than before.

Prompto’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, his jaw fell to the floor and he made a weird noise as the realisation hit him. He was actually shocked! “Noctis Lucis Caelum! Moving a bit fast aren’t we?!” 

“Shut up.” Noct grumbled pushing Prom on the shoulder playfully. “You kissed Ignis on your first date.”

“Yeah but I didn’t sleep with him!” Prompto exclaimed, as his features turned into a sly smirk. “I take it she still wants to get married to you?”

“Fuck off Prompto.” 

Noct tried to leave, but Prompto was not having it. He pulled on Noct’s arm and forced him to stay there as he demanded they talk about this. That had been Noct’s first time after all, and since Prompto had verbally shared his first time with his best friend it was only fair that he did the same. It turned out it was Luna’s first time too and Prompto thought all of this was adorable. They were going to have a proper fairytale wedding and they liked each other and everything was falling into place for them. Prompto wanted to squeal and jump for joy but he knew Noct would get annoyed soon. He just couldn’t help but feel so much joy-

All of a sudden Prompto stopped in mid-sentence and went into full-on panic mode. “Oh, my Gods! I have to write a speech!”

“Yeah… that is what the best man does.” Noctis said with a half-laugh, as he watched Prom’s face drop in horror. 

“I have to talk in front of people! And write something that people will actually be interested in! I am never going to be able to pull that off!” 

“Woah there Prom, the best man is meant to stop the groom from freaking out not the other way around.” 

“Right! Sorry.” Prompto nodded, taking in some deep breaths as Noctis got a bottle of water out of his armiger for him. Prom quickly down the water and continued to breathe, and the same questions were warping around his head making his anxiety rise. How was he meant to do this?! This was such an important thing Noctis was entrusting him with and he could so easily fuck it up. He could lose the rings! He could say something a little too over the mark! He could do anything bad. Crap! This was not good. He quickly glanced at Noct and he looked more than concerned. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. With sorrow in his voice Prom bowed his head. “Maybe you should ask Gladio… I will only mess it up.”

“No, not gonna happen.” Noctis said proudly. “You are my best friend and you are the only person I want as my best man.” 

“Really?” Prompto whispered, a small smile returning on his face.

“Yeah. But I mean if you are stuck on what to write, ask your dad or Somnus. They have written more speeches than days that we have probably been alive.” 

Prompto nodded, feeling his chest relax a little. He could do that. Before Prompto left though to seek his dad and uncle out, Noctis made him swear not to say a thing to anyone about his and Luna’s… what’s the word Ardyn used for it… coupling. Of course, Prompto agreed and ran off. 

Noctis yawned, deciding he was going to have a nap before more wedding talk. Just as he was about to leave the room, a chill ran down his spine and he thought someone else was in the room with him, staring at the back of his head. He turned around but no one was there. _Strange…_ Noct blinked, deciding to not be bothered by it and carried on with what he was doing. 

* * *

**Lunafreya: Flower Arrangements:**

Luna hummed as she listened to Lord Amicita’s ramblings about the flower arrangements. She had already accepted the fact that she was never going to get a say in her wedding. The only thing she was solidly allowed any input in was the design of her wedding dress. Apparently, the King’s friend, Weskham Armaugh, was close friends with a famous dressmaker in Altissia and they were on their way to Insomnia to give her a fitting, and they had already promised that they would let her pick the design. That was a relief. 

“What flowers would you like in your bouquet?” Clarus asked, scribbling some notes down. 

Seizing her chance to actually have what she wanted, Luna cleared her throat and spoke politely. “Oh, it’s a Fleuret family tradition to have Sylleblossoms at our weddings.”

“Of course. Anything else?” 

The Oracle bit her lip and spoke a little bit louder so Regis could hear what she was saying. “I was walking around the gardens with Noctis the other day and I found some beautiful flowers that would go perfect with the Sylleblossoms. The Moonflower. Noctis told me his mother loved that particular flower and I thought it would be a nice way to honour her.”

Luna turned her head slightly to look at the King. The whites of his eyes had gone red. She suddenly felt terrible. She had no idea the mere mention of Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum would cause him that much grief. She immediately went to apologise, but the words of the King filled the air in her stead. 

“That is a wonderful idea.” Regis smiled at her, trying his hardest not to cry. “Aulea would have loved that…” 

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” Luna asked, feeling incredibly guilty as Clarus gave his friend an empathetic look. 

Regis nodded, wiping one of his eyes to prevent a tear from falling. “Yes, yes, of course. It is just a shame she can’t be here. I understand you may be upset as well on the account of your own mother, father and brother not being able to attend.” 

“I am, rather.” Luna said softly. 

She had always wanted her mother at her wedding. However, fate was not so kind to her and her kin. Her father died not long after her birth, her mother died in the fall of Tenebrae, and unfortunately, she knew Ravus wouldn’t be able to attend the ceremony. He was still at risk of being killed while he stayed in Tenebrae and he had to keep up appearances. Even if he could drop everything and come here tomorrow, she wasn’t entirely certain he would want to attend, or even allow her’s and Noctis’s union to take place. He still harboured great resentment towards Regis, Somnus and Ardyn afterall… he would even more if he discovered the truth behind the Caelum and Fleuret family history- Luna let out a soft gasp and suddenly realised something. Since she didn’t have Ravus here she had no one to give her away! 

Regis immediately saw her discomfort and concern began to manifest within him. “Luna? Are you alright?” 

She shook her head. She had no idea what she was going to do. She didn’t know anyone in Lucis, well not properly anyway; she could always ask Gentiana but she had a strong feeling none of her future in-laws would be keen on that idea. She had no one. Truly no one here…

“Princess Lunafreya.” Clarus said gently, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Forgive me. I just came to the realisation that I have no one to give me away.” 

Regis and Clarus looked at each other, both feeling disheartened by that revelation. They hadn’t even considered this factor yet. Regis couldn’t have this! The King shook his head and said quickly. “I would be happy to give you away.” 

“Would you, your Majesty?” Luna asked her sorrow lifting ever so slightly. 

“Of course-” 

“Hang on a moment Regis. I know you no longer have the wall to hold up, but you know you won’t be able to walk through the throne room with your knee as it is, not without additional support anyhow.” Clarus said before everyone got their hopes up. 

“Oh.” Regis said sadly. “Well, I can still make a speech at the reception for you, my dear, if that is what you want. I am afraid Clarus is right. I am sorry.” 

“I am afraid I will have to be looking after him, so I won’t be able to offer my services either.” Clarus said, feeling guilty that they couldn’t help her out in any way. 

“Not to worry.” Luna said, hiding whatever emotion was running through her head with a smile. “I completely understand. Yes, your Majesty, I would love it if you could make a speech on behalf of my brother at the wedding. Thank you so much.” 

After that conversation, Luna decided that she had grown tired of speaking about flowers and made her way to see Noctis. She had grown to love Noctis but all this negative realisations and news; it was getting hard for her to get excited about a wedding day that was being rushed. She didn’t feel she could express those emotions either. Everyone here had already done and were going to do so much for her, and expressing any form of upset, she thought it would be a disservice to them all. She let out a sigh. There was no point in lingering on facts that she couldn’t change. She just had to accept all that life had in store and was throwing her way right now and face it head-on. It would have been nice to have at least someone to walk by her side though as she walked towards her love... 

* * *

**Noctis: Get Your Shit Together And Speak To Grandfather:**

Noctis nervously knocked on his grandfather’s office door. He had never done this in the past, he’d simply walk in, but Somnus hadn’t had Gilgamesh by his side constantly in the past. He knew his grandad’s shield would never cause him any harm, but man, Gilgamesh was intimidating to be around. Noctis had no idea how or why Prom called that man uncle Gilgy. After hearing a faint call to come in, Noctis creaked the door open slowly and decided to only look at his grandad not at the other man with the glowing red eyes. 

Somnus gave him a confused look. “Has being engaged finally given you manners?” 

Noct rolled his eyes. “No. I just wanted to talk to you.”

The pair hadn’t actually spoken properly since Somnus had his panic attack and Noctis felt very guilty he had caused it. Since then Somnus hadn’t seen Luna either. It was a very awkward situation and Noct wanted to make it right before the wedding as he wanted his grandad to attend. 

“Alright then.”

“Do you wish for me to leave?” Gilgamesh asked, turning his head to face Somnus. 

“No. Stay.” Somnus ordered, gesturing for Noct to take a step forward. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Noctis shook his head and got it over with. “Look, what I said was out of order. I am truly sorry for upsetting you. I was just annoyed and angry for Luna, alright? I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and… well I am sorry, grandad.” 

“It’s not your fault Noct.” Somnus rose from his chair so he could walk around the desk. “I… need to learn to get a grip of myself if she is going to be a member of our family. How is she anyway?” 

“A little shocked about everything but other than that she is fine. Umm… look I don't want us to fall out over this. Things are starting to go right for the first time in a while and I just want-” 

Noctis was cut off when Somnus pulled him in for a hug. That caught the Prince off guard. His grandad never gave him or his dad hugs unless they were practically a puddled mess on the floor. Regardless, Noctis hugged him back. His grandad was so strange and difficult to read sometimes. 

From there Noctis discussed some wedding plans with Somnus - his grandad had been trying to stay out of them - and it made the Founder King laugh. He told Noctis about his many previous wedding days and how some of them ended. Somnus also told Noct about Ardyn’s and Cor’s wedding and how Ardyn only asked him to be his best man 14 hours before the actual event. At least Noctis hadn’t made the mistake of asking Prom too late. The Prince was just glad that he and his grandad were on good terms again and Noctis didn’t understand why but he felt like he really needed to have his dad and grandad close to him recently. He couldn’t explain it but he needed them.

* * *

**Lunafreya: Get To Know The People Around You:**

Luna really liked having Crowe around. She was funny and was really good at her job, she even went as far as explaining to Luna on how to keep her head up around the Citadel. She explained that the council were just posh twats who only had their job because of their family names and she ignored them unless Regis or Clarus said otherwise. She explained that the glaives were the wilder bunch around here. All of it was done in good faith and if Luna ever felt uncomfortable in their presence, Crowe would put them in their place. As for the guards, Crowe tried to be as polite as she could about them but there was still a strong dislike between their groups. Luckily, Luna had grown up under a Niflheim rule so she understood how politics worked, she was no fool. But Luna didn’t want to know Crowe as her ‘shield’; she wanted to know her on a more personal level. They sat down, had a cup of tea and they got on like a house on fire. They particularly bonded over the fact their brothers were difficult men to deal with and they thought that they needed protecting. Luna knew that their friendship was going to grow fast and it didn’t matter what backgrounds or occupations they had, they were simply two women getting to know one another. Luna rather quickly felt she could trust her glaive with anything. Unfortunately though, Crowe had to leave to discuss more security matters with Nyx and the Marshal, leaving Luna by herself for a few hours. Luna didn’t mind for she had Umbra and Pryna to keep her company. But the solitude allowed her to think about Ravus more and how much she missed him and what she was going to do about- 

“Princess Lunafreya.” 

Upon hearing the voice she turned around and she was shocked to see the Adag- His Grace standing by the door. She hadn’t heard him enter or even knock. “Your Grace, my apologies, you startled me.” 

“I ‘startle’ a great many people.” Ardyn chuckled, not moving any closer. “Forgive me for intruding but I did knock.”

“I am sure you did.” Luna said truthfully, while subconsciously stuttering and edging away. But there was this pull inside of her. It was her powers of healing trying to force her to go near the daemon infested man. 

“You mustn’t worry, Princess. I won’t hurt you.” Ardyn said plainly. 

“Oh, I am not worried about that.” 

“Most people are.” Ardyn confirmed, before noticing that she was acting strange. Was the former Princess of Tenebrae fidgeting? “What’s the matter?” 

“My apologies it's just…” Luna started but she couldn’t finish her sentence, her mind was forbidding her too. 

Ardyn gave her a knowing smile before finally moving closer into the room. “You wish to heal me? Well, _you_ don’t but I understand the urge. Because you keep telling yourself, ‘Just one more.’ One more, then you think about how much joy it will bring to others. How many lives can be saved if you simply force yourself to carry on? Unfortunately, you forget how cruelly selective it is.” 

That made Luna pause. She had never met anyone who understood that - her mother would have - and least of all did she ever expect the Adagium to understand the internal conflict that went through her every day. Healing drained her mentally and physically but she never complained because she saw the joy it brought to people… the lives it saved… the people who found hope in it. And hearing this come from Ardyn, along with how the man in front of her had treated his brother after what the Founder King had done; she knew he wasn’t the monster that everyone on Eos made him out to be. 

He was a normal caring human being. He was like her. Too caring and… frightened of what would happen in the future. 

“Did anyone ever offer you a cure?” Luna asked, before she realised what came out of her mouth. 

“Oh yes. Her name was Amara... Unfortunately, she died trying. The daemons didn’t like being tampered with, and I had already been so oppressed by my so-called ‘loving and caring’ nephew that I snapped. The Oracle King took in her daughter as his ward and I was shipped off to Angelgard. That time, us Caelums actually did something to make it up to your family.” 

That story filled the Oracle’s heart with sadness. There was nothing that could be done to help him... she understood that there was no point in suggesting they try it again, and she respected him for being so honest about events. 

Not wanting to press the matter further she made small talk. “Eros Lucis Caelum. I’ve read about him.” 

“That man hated me.” Ardyn laughed darkly. 

That wasn’t enough to make Luna feel too uneasy though. “I don’t see why. Noctis has always spoken fondly of you.” 

“You are too kind. Noct is only kind to me because we are ‘fate buddies’” Ardyn laughed harder, at his and his nephew’s joke, before cutting himself short. He cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t laugh at that. Anyway, the reason for my visitation. From my understanding, you have asked Regis to walk you down the aisle?” 

“Yes. With my brother not being able to attend I didn’t know who to ask. Unfortunately, His Majesty is unable to do it on account of his knee injury.” Luna explained.

“Call him Regis, he would prefer that.”

“I know. He has told me many times. Old habits. My mother raised me to speak on formalities, Your Grace.”

“I can see that.” Ardyn nodded, going quiet. Luna didn’t say anything as she could tell he was deep in thought. When Ardyn finally spoke again, his voice was apologetic and sombre. “I had a thought, you don’t have to by any means do what I am about to suggest, don’t feel pressured too either. For quite some time I have felt that the misfortunes and trials your family has had to endure was the fault of I. Not only because of what happened to Aera or Amara but because of what happened 12 years ago. Admittedly, I could have gone to Tenebrae and stopped it from happening. I could have gotten you and your brother out safely. I am sorry I didn’t. And considering my previous connection to your family… it was an unforgivable thing, that I sat back and did nothing. As a way to make amends for my wrongdoings and… as a sort of peace offering between our families, I would be more than happy to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. If you will allow me the honour of course.” 

“Your Grace-” 

“Please. Call me Ardyn.” 

“Ardyn, you don’t have to do this in order to gain my forgiveness.” Luna stated, feeling rather overwhelmed and touched by the sentiment. That was a truly thoughtful thing for him to do but she could never impose like that. 

Ardyn smiled. “Not for forgiveness then. For a chance to make yourself and Noctis happy. As you are aware we are caught in an eye of a raging storm and… I would like to give you both a day to remember, even if we only have a few short years to hold on to them. Memories are worth more than diamonds and the heavens, we need to make as many as we can, before we can no longer make anymore.” 

Luna nodded slowly, smiling at him as she tried to thank him but she still couldn’t do that to him. “I would be forever grateful but-” 

“Then it is settled. Enjoy the rest of your day, Princess Lunafreya.” Ardyn interjected her before vanishing into thin air. 

Luna gasped and looked around to see if he had gone anywhere else in the rooms but no. He had simply vanished. 

This place truly was bonkers.

* * *

“Are you alright, my dear Noctis?” Luna asked sweetly, as Noctis stood beside her.

“Yeah.” Noctis yawned. “I’ve been on the phone most of the day, thanking people who want to congratulate us.” 

“As have I.” Luna sighed. 

She barely knew any of the people who had called her up, for they were all members of the aristocracy of Lucis. She shouldn’t have been surprised but most of the people she spoke too knew a scary amount about her life. By the look on her fiance’s face, she knew he had been uncomfortable by the many calls too. Likewise, their wedding had been announced, by the fucking council, to the entire population of Eos. When Luna discovered that she began to panic. She thought the Emperor would call her back for sure but nothing had happened yet. Regis hadn’t mentioned anything and well nor had anyone else. She just prayed that they didn’t decide to call her back on her wedding day. It was a move that she was certain Aldercapt wouldn’t mind pulling, although... she had a feeling that the threat of pissing off the Adagium and The Founder King might have something to do with that.

“Luna are you okay?” Noctis asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Yes. There is just a lot to sort out is all.” 

Noctis laughed nervously. “Sure is.” 

“And… umm… I don’t know if your uncle has told you, but he has offered to give me away.” 

“Really?” Noctis said, sounding a little surprised. 

“You don’t mind do you?” 

“No. That’s really kind of him.”

Luna smiled, gingerly taking Noctis’s hand in hers. His hand was warm and when she looked at his face, his cheeks were starting to go a light shade of pink. She found it adorable. “I am glad you think so.” 

Noctis intertwined his fingers with hers and rested his other hand on her hip slowly. “I only want you to be safe and happy, Luna.” 

“I feel safe and happy right now.” She said softly, placing a hand to the back of his neck, slowly guiding him down so she could brush her lips against his. 

Noctis happily obliged to the advancement and the pair shared a small kiss before they had to go back to their stupid engagement party that neither of them wanted. However, they were royals and apparently it didn’t matter what they wanted. This was what they were having and that was that. Noctis really needed to speak to Cor to see how he felt about his own wedding to Ardyn later. Noctis would bet on the throne that the Marshal felt like he did right now. Suffocated and wanting all of this attention to go away. 

Noctis pulled away from her before offering his arm for his fiancee to take. He liked saying fiancee. “Let’s go and mingle then.”

“As long as you are by my side.” 

“All the way, Luna.” Noctis smiled. “And I always will be.”


	2. The List: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter was longer then excepted. More content for you lot though XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :) 
> 
> I love writing LuNoct and Promnis fluff so much!!!!

**Noctis: Check With Cor And Nyx Over Security Matters:**

When Noctis saw this particular item he had to check off he couldn’t help but groan. Why was his dad making him do this? Noctis was more than 100% sure that neither Cor or Nyx would ever let anything go amiss. Cor had been Marshal for longer than he had been alive for fuck sake. Yeah, maybe Nyx was new to this whole Captain thing but the family trusted Ulric with their lives. There was really no point in him doing this. And when Noctis complained about it to Regis, the King ordered him to do as the list had instructed him to do. Noctis stomped his way through the Citadel and straight to wherever Cor and Nyx had their security meetings. He bumped into Ardyn on the way, who pointed his nephew in the direction of his office. Noctis found that kind of sweet that Cor was still using Ardyn’s office to do ‘important’ work, as it allowed his uncle’s to spend more time together. Even if Cor had got a new office two years ago and he could go there whenever he wanted, everyone knew he preferred to work with Ardyn close to him.

“Hey guys.” Noctis said quickly, so he could get straight to the point. “Dad wants me to run through security and that.”

“Doesn’t his Majesty trust us?” Nyx joked. 

“Yeah he does. He just wants me to be responsible.” Noct replied, flopping into the chair so he could listen to the endless and boring things that his uncle and friend were about to relay to him. 

“Your Highness, you do understand why he is doing this?” Cor asked, placing a sheet of paper in front of him. 

“To be a pain?”

Cor rolled his eyes. “No. Because one day you will have to do all of this by yourself. At your mother’s and father’s wedding, he had to ensure that everything was up to scratch and working efficiently. Unlike you, he didn’t have the privilege of being a Prince. He just wants to prepare you.” 

“To be honest with Mors as his dad he would have probably of had to have done it anyway, if he was still a Prince.” Noctis sniggered, picking up the paper accepting the fact he was not going to get out of this. 

“Probably.” Cor agreed. 

“Let’s get this thing rolling then.” Nyx grinned, clicking his knuckles together. 

Surprisingly through the three hours that Noctis sat down with the Marshal of the Crownsguard and the Captain of the Kingsglaive, he didn’t want a nap. He was very shocked at how much time and effort the pair were putting into this. It wasn’t just this event either. They both would have had to do this for every single event that had taken place since they got into their respective roles. No wonder Cor got migraines on a regular basis. This was enough to drive anyone insane! The strange thing was that Nyx was still so up-beat about doing everything. He had only had the position for two years, so maybe the stress hadn’t gotten to him yet. Or he was very good at hiding it.  _ Ummm…. Probably the latter _ , Noctis thought to himself. All of a sudden, Noctis felt uneasy, he quickly whirled around, thinking that someone had walked behind him, Ardyn maybe? But no. There was nothing. 

“Highness, you okay?” Nyx asked, confused at what Noctis was doing. 

“Yeah.” Noctis responded, slowly turning back around. “Just thought Ardyn was there.”

Noctis shook his head, still feeling very on edge and agitated. His skin was beginning to crawl and he couldn’t explain what was happening. He just thought someone was watching him and this had happened more than three times now and Noctis really hated it. He caught Cor giving him a strange look out of the corner of his eye, but Noct didn’t question why though. He wanted to distract himself from this horrible feeling. To do that he was going to go over the papers once more. When he did, Noctis noticed one thing about the security measures. Something that they would be crazy if they didn’t utilize to the best of their ability. He looked up at Cor and Noct couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but it had to be done. 

He had to question Cor the Immortal on his plan! 

“Ummm, Cor?” Noctis asked nervously and when he only got a look as a way to say that he was paying attention, Noctis gulped. The Prince nervously tapped his fingers on the table and said sheepishly. “Why aren’t we using Gilgamesh? I mean, grandad doesn’t actually need protecting now and he would be a very reliable and useful source of protection. Especially since the Niffs might want to take Luna back…”

“If you want him as a form of security, by all means. All you need to do is ask Somnus.” Cor said, writing something down. 

Noctis and Nyx glanced at each other, knowing that that man was one of Cor’s worst nightmares. They were both a little surprised he had agreed to it so easily.

“Are you okay with this?” Noct asked.

“No.” Cor shook his head. “But if it is for the protection of the Royal Family, we all have to do things we are uncomfortable with.” 

“Right…” Nyx cringed. Nyx had met Gilgamesh once or twice now, since he liked to have a chat with Somnus every now and then, and even Nyx felt uneasy in that giant’s presence. He couldn’t even fathom how the Marshal must be feeling about this. “Would you look at the time?! I’ve got training to do! We will pick this up tomorrow, hey Marshal?” 

“Sure.” 

Noctis gave Cor a weird look as he was trying to figure something out.  _ No! _ That thought couldn’t be true could it? Noctis thought to himself and he only voiced his assumption when Nyx had left the office.

“You haven’t been in the same room as Gilgamesh since he came here have you?” 

Cor sighed. “I haven’t been on the same floor as him.” 

“Oh. Sorry for suggesting he should-” 

“No you are right. We need all the help we can get.” Cor confessed. 

Okay now Noctis felt bad. However, he was denied the chance to apologise further as Ardyn came in and told Noctis to shoo because he needed to have a private chat with Cor about something. To be honest, Noct was in his right mind to scarper. He did not want to be anywhere near Ardyn when Cor told him what he had suggested and what they were doing. Like any sensible person would, he ran straight to his dad and hid with Regis until he was certain his uncle wasn’t coming after him. 

Regis simply laughed at his son’s behaviour. 

_ Still the same old Noct.  _

* * *

**Lunafreya: Choose A Maid of Honour And Only If Possible, Bridesmaids:**

Luna loved her dress! 

Love it! It was beautiful. She hadn’t worn anything so poofy yet elegant since she was a child and it gave her so many wonderful memories of her mother, brother and how Tenebrae used to be. She touched the soft fabric and a small tear came to her eye. She couldn’t wait to get married now. She couldn’t wait to walk down the aisle and see Noctis’s reaction when she turned up in a proper fairytale wedding dress. He was so adorable when he blushed. The dress designer and a few handmaidens helped her into the gown and it took her breath away. There had to be a few adjustments done to the waist and bust, but other than that it was perfect. A thought did come to mind though as she was wearing it:  _ was it right for her to be wearing white now? _ A rosy tint appeared on her cheeks at the thought. Oh she was blushing. 

Just as the handmaidens were about to help her get out of the gown there was a knock at the door. 

Luna held her breath. She prayed it wasn’t Noctis. Under no circumstances was he allowed to see her in this dress until the day of their wedding!

“I’ve got it.” Crowe said, opening the door ajar. Luna watched as her glaive conversed with the individual at the door. The Oracle hoped it was nothing serious and by the way Crowe was speaking… it didn’t appear to be Noctis. Crowe then turned back to face her and informed her of who it was. “Lady Iris Amicitia would like to see you.”

“Oh, by all means, let her in.” Luna smiled, waving her hand to tell the handmaidens to leave her be for a moment. 

Crowe stepped aside and not a second later Iris appeared. “Wow, Lady Lunafreya. You look beautiful.” Iris complimented as the door was closed behind her. 

“Thank you very much.” Luna said in return, smiling away. 

Luna met Iris on her third day of being in Insomnia. To begin with she didn’t think Lady Amicitia liked her all too much. Iris wasn’t cold towards her or anything like that, but Luna did think she was somehow intruding on something she shouldn’t be and perhaps it was upsetting the 15-year-old Lady. But that feeling soon went away as she got to know Iris a little better. She found the girl furiously protective over Noctis, his family and her own and Luna could not help but admire Iris for that. Being the daughter of Lord Clarus Amicitia and the sister of Gladiolus Amicitia, one of her rescuers, Luna didn’t expect anything else either.

“My dad said you wanted to see me.” Iris said, as if she was talking to an old friend. 

“Yes. You see Iris, I don’t know many people in Insomnia. The ones that I do know, I would like them to take part in the ceremony.” Luna explained. 

“Right.” 

“I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids. I have already asked Crowe if she would be my maid of honour, but I would like to have at least one more person I know that I can trust with me.” 

Iris laughed. “Has Regis and my dad already picked out a line of ladies to be bridesmaids then?”

“As I said I don’t know many people. So yes.” Luna replied, trying not to sound too ungrateful at the gesture. She was very grateful, she only felt out of place that was all. 

Iris hummed. “On one condition.” 

Luna was taken off guard by the girls' methods of bargaining. However, the Oracle was not going to complain; if it meant that Iris was even considering her offer, she couldn’t afford too. Luna nodded in agreement and waited to hear her terms. 

“Don’t make me wear something that will make me look like a flower girl, please?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Luna smiled, her admiration for Iris increasing by the second. 

“Good.” Iris nodded. “Sure I’d be happy too.”

After hearing the conversation, the dress designer showed Luna, Iris and Crowe what they thought would be acceptable for the bridesmaids to wear. Crowe was quick to remind them that she would be on duty, so therefore she’d only be supporting a simple Sylleblossom on her uniform. However, Iris was not so lucky to escape her fate. Within the hour, she had a fitting for a pale blue simple dress and Luna could tell how uncomfortable the girl was, yet she soldier on. After both Ladies had gotten out of their gowns, Luna wanted to know more about Iris. Luna would be lying if she said she wasn’t shocked that a Lady of a very respectable House, the second most respectable in the entirety of Lucis, wanted to do all these dangerous and reckless things. But at the same time, Luna felt nearly envious of her. Iris had the guts to stand up and say no to what society wanted of her and she did what she wanted to do. Luna only wished she could be that brave. Maybe if she kept in Iris’s good favour, she could teach her how to be more like her. 

* * *

**Noctis: Talk To Gladiolus:**

“Gladio, I am not getting married for another week and a half.” Noctis huffed, as Gladio pushed him out of the training room.

“Precisely the point, Princess. Can’t have you as a zombie on your wedding day. So we are having your stag do tonight.” Gladio smirked, pushing and shoving his liege towards the parking lot.

The Prince’s eyes widened. No! He did not want to drink with Gladio ever again, not after what happened last time! Noctis couldn’t get out of bed for two days straight and he nearly had his fucking stomach pumped. Noct immediately started crying out for help, but everyone ignored him. When the pair passed Clarus and Cor, the Shield and the Marshal told Noct to stop being a baby and enjoy his night with the boys. As soon as they reached Gladio’s car, Noct was shoved into the backseat and the doors were locked behind him. He tried the doors but their were on fucking childlock! There was no chance of escaping his Shield or what he had planned for him. 

“You are literally the worst.” Noctis grumbled, refusing to put his seatbelt on as Gladio drove them out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gladio grinned. “But you will thank me later.” 

“You do realise this is kidnapping.” 

“Have a nap then.” 

Noctis narrowed his eyes and in pure spite he forced himself to stay awake as Gladio drove him towards his apartment. As much as he loved Gladio for wanting to give him a stag do, he really wanted to spend the night- evening with Luna. They were going to go down to the kitchens, have the chef make the dessert that Noctis had in Tenebrae all those years ago, as his beautiful bride-to-be knew the recipe for it. Now all of that had been foiled because of his shield and his dad! It wasn’t that Noctis was being ungrateful or anything, just you know, he really wanted to try that dessert again. 

When Gladio finally let him out of the car, Noctis was herded in the direction of his apartment building. Noctis did think about screaming at the top of his lungs, screaming blue murder, but he quickly decided against that. He didn’t really want Gladio in prison after all… even if it would help him get that fucking dessert faster. With a sigh of acceptance, Noctis got into the lift and said nothing when his shield ruffled his hair. Gladio really was the fucking worst! (In a good way though)

Unsurprisingly, when he opened the door to his apartment, Ignis and Prom were already waiting for them and they had the booze out. Ignis had a glass of wine in his hand and Prompto had an alcopop, which didn’t surprise Noctis either. Prompto didn’t tend to drink a lot, not since Cor had stopped drinking all together. Noctis shook his head and gave his closest friends a small smile while Gladio got him a drink. 

“I do hope you haven’t used my bed, you two.” Noctis muttered, staring directly at Prompto. 

“Certainly not.” Ignis scolded, giving Noct a look of disapproval.

“Gross dude.” Prompto laughed. “We would never do that to you!” 

“Mmmm hmmm.” Noctis nodded, not sounding at all convinced. 

“Lighten up Princess. And get that down you.” Gladio commanded handing him a purple drink. 

Noctis immediately shook his head. That drink was the very thing that ensured he couldn’t play video games for a whole month when he was 15 and it put him in bed for two days straight only four months ago. It was Gladio’s infamous ‘death drink’ and Noctis was not having it. “If you think I am drinking that, you are fired.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Gladio winked at him, taking his seat ready to get this stag do underway. 

Noctis didn’t want a ‘stag do’ as such. He definitely did not want it to be called that. Afterall, he was a Prince and there was no way in the name of all the six fuckers, that he would ever get to do what a normal person did in his situation. He’d much prefer it if the guys didn’t mention the wedding all together as he wanted it to just be them, like a normal guys night in. But with the look on Gladio’s face, Noct knew he wasn’t going to get his wish. Oh well, Noctis was going to try and enjoy himself with a less potent drink then the one he currently had in his hand.

The four played drinking games; like who knows the groom best, Ignis won that one. Beer pong, Prompto knocked them all out of the park. Noctis and Gladio had an arm wrestle to see who was the strongest, Gladio won that, no questions asked. And as the night dragged on, they started retelling stories about the many adventures they had shared together and more alcohol started to be consumed. Both Prompto and Noctis refused to touch Gladio’s death drink but that did not stop both Shield and Advisor from continuing. They were half cut by the time it got to 11 o’clock and that was when Noct’s worst nightmare happened. 

“Princess, we need a big boys to chat.” Gladio slurred his words, carelessly flying an arm over Noct. 

“Damn that means Prom and I can’t be a part of it.” Noctis grinned, trying to get out of his shield’s hold. It didn’t work. 

“Nah you got to listen.” Gladio ordered, spilling the death drink he had in his hand as he poked Noctis in the chest. “I need to explain to you how sex works.” 

Noctis heard Prompto snigger as he felt his face turn bright red.  _ This was not happening! _

“You know as you are a virgin and that.” 

Noctis wanted to crawl away and die in a hole right then and there. This was more embarrassing then the time his dad actually made it his goal in life to embarrass the hell out of him so he could win a stupid game against Ardyn. Desperate to run away now, Noctis explained to Gladio that when he was sober Noctis would be more than happy to listen to him. Unfortunately for the Prince, however, Ignis was not about to let this go either. 

“Gladio has a point Noctis. Might be better to listen so you have a clue what you are doing on your wedding night.” 

“Iggy! Don’t be rude!” Prompto gasped trying to hide his sniggers because he was the only one who knew about Noct’s and Luna’s… coupling. (Prom loved his dad’s vocabulary!) The blonde playfully smacked his boyfriend in the chest while he sat in his lap. 

Instead of back down like a sober Ignis would, he ran his hands over Prom’s leg and kissed his neck. “I am only helping, sweetheart.” 

“No!” Noctis shouted, horror present in his tone. “No sex in my apartment!” 

“The Oracle is going to have a boring marriage then.” Gladio howled.

Noctis buried his glowing face into his hands and prayed to whatever God was decent, to end this torture for him now!

* * *

**Lunafreya: If Not Done So Already, Get To Know The Layout Of The Citadel. It Is Your Home Now. (Notes: Places That Are Off Limits Are His Former Majesty’s And His Grace’s Quarters And Selective Rooms. Along With Lord Amicitia’s, Marshal Leonis’s and Captain Ulric’s Offices)**

_ This should be easy enough.  _

Luna thought to herself, strolling through the Citadel hallways and rooms with Pryna and Umbra close to her heels. She was glad that her dogs weren’t causing any nuisances to any of the inhabitants of the Citadel. Noctis, Regis and Crowe loved them and her dogs took to the servants, guards and glaives incredibly well. The only person who Noct and Prom had advised her to keep them away from was Ardyn, and Luna more than understood why he was hesitant to go near them but they weren’t like the other messengers. These dogs were placed on Eos with the sole purpose of looking after and ensuring the safety of the Oracle. Luna felt, because of that, Bahamut had no control over them. They belonged to her and her family and that was how it was going to stay. 

She knew she was never going to be able to get the lay out of this place all in one day. It would take weeks, months maybe even a year for her to understand and fully appreciate every nook and cranny this ancient building had to offer. However, it was nothing like the Fenestala Manor. Her home was nearly as old as Lucis and little work had been done to it since her birth. Whereas this place, it looked as though it had been decorated as many times as the Oracle could count. There were some ancient interiors left in certain areas but not enough for it to feel completely like home, not yet anyway. Luna was certain she would grow to love it, it would just take time. Marrying the future of the throne, there were a lot of things she was going to have to get used to. Ravus was the one who would carry on their family line and name not her. But now she had a duty to uphold the Caelum dynasty and the thought scared her. However, it was nearly as terrifying as walking into the Hall of History and being able to look upon the paintings that hung on the walls properly. She had only read about what was before her eyes, and she had scanned them briefly on her many trips into the throne room, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be standing in their presence and be able to understand the story they were telling. 

The ‘True King’ - Noctis - would be gifted with the light to destroy the daemons and the darkness - Ardyn - after receiving the blessing from all six Astrals and the Oracle… her. 

It was a tale she knew all too well, but one she did not want to come to pass. She knew what would really happen when the clash of Kings began; both Noctis and Ardyn would be taken from Eos without any signs of mercy or hope. It hurt her heart to think about. How could anyone, a member of the divine or not, be so cruel-

She stopped thinking when she heard Umbra and Pryna barking. The air became cooler and she knew exactly who was in the room with her. However, the divine being had come to her not in her goddess form but in the form she had grown to care for deeply over the years. 

“Gentiana.” Luna said softly. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“The Lady speaks wisely.” Gentiana responded, standing a few meters away from the Oracle gracefully. “And yet, I seek assistance from the Oracle herself.” 

“Me?”

“The Adagium refuses to comply to the offer of peace. Thou must guide both Chosen and Accursed to submit.”

Luna shook her head. “I am afraid, I do not understand what you are referring to.” 

“The Infernian. Locked away by the darkness. Four members of the Six can not withstand the power of the Draconian. Eos will be lost without the fifth member.” 

Luna held her breath. Gentiana had told her about this before. Bahamut thought that Eos was no longer clean. It had been solid and tainted and the only way to eradicate the darkness was the death of Noctis and Ardyn, but… the Oracle could hear the urgency within her old friend’s voice. And she knew it went deeper than that. 

“Tell me, why do you need him?” 

“The knowledge that is acquired from that answer, is too heavy for the Lady to bear.” 

Luna frowned. Gentiana always answered her. Be it in riddles or an outright response, but this time she was holding back. Luna did fear what she might learn but she couldn’t give Gentiana what she needed without knowing all the facts first. The Caelum’s were going to become her family and no matter what, Luna would not betray them. She made up her mind and stood her ground. 

“I am sorry. I can’t not do what you ask without more information.” 

Gentiana sighed, more cold air rushing into the room. “Let it be done. The path thou have taken is not one the Six wished thou would take.” 

As quick as the gust of wind had come into the room it left again along with Gentiana. The coldness stuck to Luna’s skin and she couldn’t help but feel dread in her stomach. 

_ What did she mean? What path? _

* * *

**Noctis: Come And See Me Please:**

“So… what did you want to talk to me about?” Noctis asked his dad as the pair sat down together in Regis’s quarters. 

“Your mum.” Regis said, with a weak smile. 

“Is this about the flowers? Cause we still have a chance to change them-”

“No. I think the flowers are a lovely idea. I just want to talk about her.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. Regis had always been happy to talk to him about his mum in the past. His dad had never denied him any information on Aulea, however, as the years grew longer, the information Noctis received from his dad became less and less because Regis simply couldn’t speak about her without crying. Noct understood why and he always knew how much pain it caused his dad when his mum was the topic of conversation. His dad had only ever truly loved his mum; there had been other potential partners crop up after Aulea’s death, but despite the council’s attempts to get his dad to marry again and produce more heirs, Regis denied all of them. Because of the love he still had for Aulea. When Noctis turned 16 he fully understood the sorrow his dad felt towards his mum’s passing so he decided not to ask anymore questions about her unless his dad wanted to talk. Instead, the Prince would go to either Ardyn or Somnus for information and again he saw the pain it brought to them discussing her, but unlike with his dad who would always end up crying, they pushed on through it and gave Noct whatever he wanted to know. So for his dad to now, so willingly speak of his dead mother, with no tears in his eyes, felt very surreal, and at the same time Noctis did not want to see his dad upset. 

He returned the smile and stated. “Dad, you don’t have to.” 

“I want to, Noctis.” Regis replied, remaining persistent, and because Noct saw no tears nor the whites of his eyes going red, he let him continue. 

“Okay.” Noctis nodded, shuffling into his seat to get more comfy.

When his dad began to speak, Noctis could not help but notice the loving, yet sorrowful, smile that spread across the King’s face. It kind of hurt the Prince to see though. 

“I want to tell you about the day we got married. I can safely say it was the second happiest day of my entire life, with your birth being the first of course.” Regis continued to smile, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Thanks dad.” Noct laughed back. However his laughter soon turned into nerves and Noct couldn’t help but ask: “Dad, how did you feel on your wedding day? Cause I am not gonna lie I am pretty nervous.” 

“I would be worried if you weren’t. I was very nervous and very scared too. I was literally a bubbling walking wreck.”

“So like you are normally?” 

“Don't be cheeky, you.” Regis laughed, shaking his head at his son’s antics. He spent too much time around Ardyn and Somnus for his own good. “As I was saying, I woke up late. I was nervous and sweaty and I had no idea if I was doing the right thing in marrying her. As you know, being royalty isn’t exactly easy and I never wanted your mum to have that burden forced upon her. I had gotten myself so worked up and panicked that I hid away in the gardens for an hour.” Regis admitted sheepishly, looking down at the floor with a hint of shame.

“I bet Clarus loved you for that.” Noctis teased, trying to make his dad feel more relaxed. He could tell that the hurt and pain were coming.

“He has never let me forget it either.” Regis rolled his eyes. “He did of course, with the help of Cor and Ardyn, talk me round and I am so glad that they did. I was still panicking right up until the point where she walked towards the altar. The room fell completely silent and I couldn’t help but turn around. She looked so beautiful that all my worries suddenly went away. When she stood at my side and your maternal grandad placed her hand in mine... I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest because I loved her so, so, so much.” 

Regis paused for a moment and Noctis let him have the silence. He had never heard anything from their wedding day before, cause Regis never got this far without crying his eyes out. But Noct was so proud and grateful to his dad. The Prince was actually beginning to feel a little calmer about his own wedding now. 

Regis cleared his throat and Noct’s eyes softened when he saw the whites of his dad’s eyes turn red. But his dad kept going and continued on with his story all the same; hurt becoming more potent in his voice with every word spoken. “Sorry about that. Anyhow, after we said our vows, I couldn’t get this smile off my face. Because we were promised to each other and we knew no matter what came our way we would always be together and be strong for the other. For a time, before your birth, I couldn’t imagine a life without your mum. She always made my day so much brighter and bearable, and she never failed to put a smile on my face… she was my best friend and the love of my life and…” A tear rolled down Regis’s face then and Noctis quickly held on to his dad’s hand to give him support. 

“It’s alright dad.” 

“I know. Thank you.” Regis sniffed, holding on to his son’s hand with both of his. Once he got himself composed, the King carried on talking. “The reason I am telling you this is because Noctis I want the same for you. I want you to know that I know you deeply care for Luna, you may even love her, but I want you to love and treasure her to the best of your ability and you shouldn’t start doing that on your wedding day. You should start to do it now because you never know how much time you will have with her.” 

“I will dad. I promise.”

“Good.” 

Just as Regis was about to pull his hands away from his son, Noctis noticed something. The Prince quickly looked down and what he saw shocked and scared him. 

Regis became instantly worried and gripped his son’s hand tightly once more. “Noct? Whatever is the matter?” 

Noctis slowly lifted his head up and whispered in a scared voice. “Where the hell is the ring?” 

Regis’s face dropped. 

His son was not meant to know that he no longer had the ring in his possession.


	3. Somewhere Between...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! It is so hot in Britain at the moment! I can't sleep because of it! But because of that, I was able to write this for you all today. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this :)

“Noctis please, let it drop.” 

“No!” 

Noctis responded as he continued to follow his limping father down the hallway. As soon as Noctis asked the question, his dad got out of his chair and told him he wasn’t discussing it with him. But there was no way Noctis was about to let this drop! That ring wasn’t only his past and future, but it was everyone’s future as well! How could his dad be so careless and leave it unattended?! Both their ancestors had warned them many times not to let it fall into the wrong hands, in case someone got burnt to death. Yet, here his dad was blatantly ignoring that one fucking rule!

Noctis ran in front of his dad and prevented him from taking a step further. “At least tell me that it is safe and no one will get hurt!” 

Regis paused for a second and let out a small sigh. “The ring is safe, that is all you need to know.” 

“Does grandad and Ardyn know where you have put it?!” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh really?!” Noctis scoffed, not convinced by his dad's words. “Let’s go and ask them shall we.” 

“Noctis no!” Regis breathed in sharply, grabbing his son’s arm. It was bad enough Noctis knew he no longer had it; things would become ten times worse if Ardyn discovered this too. 

Noctis pulled his arm out of his dad’s grasp. “So they don’t know! I can understand you aren’t wearing it because of the damage it does to you, but you can at least tell me where it is!”

“I can’t-”

“Why not?!” 

Tension filled the air as father and son stared at each other. So many questions were swimming around Noct’s head. How long had his dad been parted with it for? Who knew about this and failed to inform him or his ancestors? Why did his dad want to keep this a secret?! None of it made sense and Noctis was determined to get answers! His dad looked away from him and by that point, the Prince’s patience had left. 

He turned around, ignored the calls from his dad and stormed his way towards his grandad’s office. Prompto had told him yesterday, that he would be hanging out with Cor for the day, cause Ardyn, Somnus and Gilgamesh wanted a day to catch up and ‘make amends’ on certain aspects of their lives. Noctis did not care if he was interrupting them in the slightest. He barged his way through the door and he was determined to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant dropping his dad in the shit.

“Dad won’t tell me where the ring is!” Noct snapped, as the three ancient beings stared at him with confusion. Noctis didn’t have time to answer any of their questions, he just wanted them to help him. “He isn’t wearing it and when I asked him where it was, he point blank refused to give me an answer.” 

Ardyn gave his nephew a troubled look. That thing was the bloody key in ending all this, and for Regis was so willingly to play fiddle with it; Ardyn couldn’t deny, it made him angry. “I love your dad but he is fucking annoying! Where is he now?!” 

“On his way up here.” 

“Good.” Ardyn growled, turning his attention to Somnus who didn’t seemed alarmed by this revelation at all. “Aren’t you a little bit pissed off?!” 

Somnus merely glanced up and rubbed his temple. “I am certain Regis knows what he is doing.” 

Noctis narrowed his eyes and he shouted in disbelief at his grandad. “You knew?! You know where it is don’t you?!” 

When his grandad remained quiet, Ardyn became snappier and a tad more aggressive. “Somnus?! Answer his question. Now!” 

“Ardyn, leave it.” Gilgamesh warned, standing up to further cement the threat. 

“Oh you know too?!” 

“Yes.”

“Gilgamesh. Please, don’t.” Somnus asked, not spearing either his brother or grandson a look.

Ardyn couldn’t fucking believe this! “Does Clarus know?!” 

“No.” 

Noctis and Ardyn gave each other an ambivalent look, filled with anger and confusion. What the fucking hell was going on?! Why the hell did Regis and Somnus think it was fucking acceptable to keep this from them?! At the end of the day it wasn’t them whose fate rested with this gods forsaken ring! It was theirs! Before either of them could demand more answers, Regis came into the room.

Noctis could not help but let out a dark pointed sigh. “One of you is explaining to me and Ardyn right now! What is going on and where is the ring?!” 

“And none of you are leaving until we get answers.” Ardyn declared, as Somnus’s office door locked immediately. 

The room fell silent as neither of the Kings or the Blademaster wanted to let them in on their secret. That only caused Ardyn and Noctis to grow more frustrated and angry. They couldn’t understand the consistent refusal or secrecy behind this! They were a family and they were meant to share big things such as this with each other. But no! Somnus and Regis had decided to keep them in the dark on a fairly important matter and quite frankly neither Prince or Daemon were in the mood for it. 

“One of you, speak!” Ardyn growled. 

“Or we will happily inform the council that you lost it!” 

“I haven’t lost it Noctis.” Regis breathed out in a heated tone.

“Where is it then?!” 

“Grandfather has it!”

“Why the fuck do you have it?!” Ardyn sneered, clearly very furious at his brother's lack of communication with him. 

Somnus shook his head standing up, making sure he had both his hands behind his back so neither Ardyn or Noctis could see he was wearing it. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you serious?!” 

“Ardyn I told you once before. Stop it.” Gilgamesh ordered, standing in front of his liege so Ardyn didn’t attack him. 

“Of course it matters grandad!” Noctis cried. “The King is meant to have it. Newsflash grandad! You aren’t the King anymore!” 

“For the love of the Six! I gave it to him!” Regis shouted, before any more nasty words could break between their family. 

“Why the hell did you do that and not think to mention it?!” Ardyn shouted, adjusting his gaze towards Regis. 

“Because it makes sense that he has it until I can fully recover. It is only temporary and we didn’t want either of you to worry about my health. Right, grandfather.”

Somnus nodded. “No we did not.” 

“I am not buying it. If that was the case you would have told me when I asked you the first time.” Noctis stated, refusing to back down.

“It is the truth Noctis.” 

“Give me one reason why I should believe that?! You would have told Clarus too if that was the case!” 

“I don’t want to worry him either.” 

“Well, you have worried us, Regis.” Ardyn cut in. “If you really can’t cope with the ring then you should be giving it to Noctis not Somnus!” 

“Do you really think I want my son to carry this burden?!” Regis shouted, mortified by his uncle’s suggestion. They all knew what would happen the moment Noctis put the ring on and went near the Crystal! Neither he nor Somnus were going to let that happen! “Grandfather is keeping it end of story!” 

“Enough with the arguing!” Somnus demanded, becoming more than fed up. “Regis gave it to me for safe keeping. You two will just have to deal with it!” 

Noctis and Ardyn looked at each other with disgust and betrayal. They all swore to each other after this war had ended to keep each other in the loop. Whether that be information on them as an individual or information that would affect the fucking planet. Somnus and Regis were failing to uphold their side of the agreement. Noctis was already so stressed with wedding planning and that he was getting married in less than three days' time; that he couldn’t actually cope with this shit anymore. 

“You know what?! Fuck you all! Thanks for keeping us in the dark when it is our death on the line here, not yours!” Noctis roared, making his way towards the exit. 

“Noct-” Regis started to say but his son’s annoyed outburst interjected him. 

“No dad! I don’t want to hear it! Ardyn let me out!” 

Ardyn did one better than that. He allowed Noctis to leave but he was not standing here and listening to this hypocrisy any longer. He was just as angry as Noctis was, if not more so. His brother was the one who wanted the bitterness between them to end, but he was only making it grow by keeping shit like this from him. He followed his nephew out and slammed the door shut. 

Somnus sighed and turned to Regis. “They are only going to ask more questions.” 

“I know… perhaps you should…”

“Tell them?! They reacted like this because I have the ring. How do you think they are going to react when they learn exactly why I have it?” Somnus reminded him. 

“You aren’t planning on telling them?” Gilgamesh said, uncertainty sticking to his tone. 

“Do you really think either will allow me to help them if I do?” 

The air turned frosty. 

Neither Regis nor Gilgamesh could find a fault in Somnus’s words.

* * *

Noctis did eventually calm down. He spoke to both Luna and Ignis about what had happened and they helped him understand that their Majesties were only doing it to protect him, Regis and Ardyn. Noctis couldn’t really fault his dad or grandad on that score and as soon as he got his head cleared he apologised to them for his behaviour. Regis forgave him straight away and with tears in his eyes he also apologised for how he had acted. With Somnus, the pair agreed to forget that it ever happened but his grandad still refused to hand over the ring. Noctis found that rather troubling but he decided to let it go. For now. And it was a good thing he had as well because he was getting married in the morning. However, Ardyn was still proving to be a challenge to talk around. Not even Cor or Prompto could get through to him and make him understand their reasonings behind the current ownership of the ring. That may have been because Cor also knew Somnus had the ring and neglected to tell Ardyn... his uncle was certainly not happy when he discovered that truth. All of this caused Luna a great deal of worry because she didn’t want Ardyn to feel under any pressure by giving her away tomorrow. If he was still upset or stressed it could affect him and she didn’t want that; she wanted tomorrow to be a day that everyone would look back on and have nothing but fond memories of. 

Noctis gave his fianc ée a small smile before kissing her tenderly. “Don’t worry I will talk to him.” 

“I honestly don’t mind if he can’t give me away, Noctis. I only wish to know if he is alright and if there is anything I can do to help him.” Luna said gently. All she wanted was to make sure that Noctis’s family were well and happy, they were going to be her family too come tomorrow evening. 

“Thanks Luna.” Noct smiled. 

He kissed her again before leaving her for a final time that day. He wasn’t allowed to see her now, not until tomorrow evening when she would walk down the aisle. That thought caused him a great deal of pain, he had to be without her for a little less than 21 hours. Well, at least he knew how he truly felt about her now. He was hopelessly in love with his Oracle. That wonderful thought brought him so much joy but it did nothing to cure the anxiety he felt walking towards his uncle’s private quarters. Noctis wanted to sleep the rest of the day away so tomorrow would come quicker and he didn’t know why… but he and Ardyn… something was not right between them anymore. Noctis couldn’t explain it. He couldn’t even explain it to his dad or Luna or Prom; there was just this tangible tension between them that had started to grow since Luna arrived. Noctis hated it. Ardyn had always had his back whether Noct realised it or not. Ardyn had said on many occasions he was his second favorite nephew that had ever lived, next to Regis - Noctis didn’t mind coming second to his dad - and for their relationship to start splintering like this… it felt wrong and horrible. 

The Prince slowly crept into his uncle’s room and cleared his throat so Ardyn would hear him. 

“Ardyn? Are you in here?” Noctis called out into the darkness. 

He didn’t get a reply. 

Noctis gulped. He had never felt so scared being in his uncle’s private space before. It almost felt like he was walking into the daemon’s den and dread soon filled his gut. He wanted to run out of there and straight to Regis but he couldn’t. He wanted to make tomorrow as perfect as possible and that meant stepping up and trying to talk with his uncle. He took a few steps into the rooms and tried to turn on the lights. They didn’t turn on because Ardyn had never changed the lightning and still had oil lamps fitted. Having no choice but to use his phone as a source of light, Noctis walked through the darkened rooms calling out for Ardyn repeatedly. No answer ever came. Noctis was about to give up and ring his uncle when that strange feeling came over him again. Fear ran up his spine, his heart started to pound and he whirled around to see what the hell was stalking him. But like all the times before nothing was there! Shaking with fear as he could still feel something watching him in the darkness, he ran towards the balcony and slammed the doors shut to try and escape from whatever it was. His breathing was rapid as he backed himself into the railing and stared at the door, cold sweat dripping down his back. 

“You can sense it too?” 

Noctis jumped out of his skin when Ardyn appeared next to him standing on the railing. 

“You feel like you are being watched, don’t you?” Ardyn asked rhetorically, with no expression on his face. 

Noctis nodded. He felt himself relax a little more being in his uncle’s presence but the- wait a second! In a dark whisper Noctis asked: “It’s happening to you too?” 

“Yes. Ever since we discovered you saved Lunafreya. I have been feeling on edge, I am easily agitated and I keep thinking someone is constantly watching my every move.” Ardyn admitted, gracefully stepping off the railing, before wrapping his arms around his nephew to calm him down a little. 

Noct returned the embrace and he felt his breath begin to normalise. After a moment or two of silence he finally built up the courage to ask: “What do you think it is?” 

“Considering we are the only two who can sense it and we are ‘fate buddies’, I have no doubt of who it is.” Ardyn concluded, letting go of Noct. 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. “It is actually pretty terrifying. I thought I was going crazy.”

Ardyn gave him a sympathetic laugh. “Oh, you are nowhere near that threshold, Noct.” 

“So… what do we do about it?” 

“I don’t know. I would tell your dad and Somnus but after everything with the ring, I am inclined not to.” 

Noctis let out a sigh. “Me too. But we have to do something. We can’t live like this forever.” 

“You are right Noctis. However, we both have very busy days tomorrow. So for now it is off to bed.” Ardyn pointed out, ‘booping’ his nephew on the nose. 

Noctis let out a lazy yawn. “Yeah. I guess. But Ardyn… can I stay at your house tonight? I really don’t feel safe right now.” 

“Of course you can, my dear fate buddy. Prom and Ignis are there too and I am certain Cerbie will be more than happy to sleep in the same room as you tonight.”  _ That is only if Cor will give him up for one night. _ Ardyn thought to himself. 

“Thanks Ardyn. You are the best.” 

“Oh, I am more than aware.”

* * *

Luna was up bright and early, ready to have breakfast with her future father-in-law. She liked saying that. Luna had never had a father figure in her life, so it was nice to finally have someone who she could rely on and who she could trust with anything. As the pair ate, Regis assured her that everything was under control and ready for 6pm. She thanked him sweetly and let the air leave her lungs as she began to relax. Noctis had spoken to Ardyn so that was all sorted out. The cameras were ready, the lights were having their final checks, all food and drinks were accounted for, the flowers were currently being put up in the throne room where the ceremony was going to take place and in an hour or so, she and Regis would be greeting a few guests. She had also been told that she need not worry about Niflheim or security because nothing was going to happen today without Cor, Nyx or Gilgamesh knowing about it. Everything was fine. And everything was perfect. 

Once Luna had finished eating, she was about to excuse herself so she could freshen up before things started to get hectic, but Regis prevented her from leaving. 

“Luna would you mind staying for a little while longer?” 

“Of course. Is everything alright?” 

Regis nodded. “Yes. I just need you to wait for Clarus…. Ah there he is.” 

Luna looked towards Lord Amicitia and noticed he was carrying a mobile phone. When he handed the object to her, she gave him a muddled look. After some brief encouragement from both King and Shield, she placed the phone to her ear and spoke, trying not to sound so confused. 

“Hello.” 

_ “Lunafreya.” _

The Oracle placed her hand to her heart when she heard her brother's voice. He was alright. She had been so worried about him and she could hardly believe she was talking to him now. 

With tears of joy and relief welling up in her eyes, she cried down the phone. “Ravus. I am so happy to hear your voice.” 

_ “Likewise.” _ When he responded, she knew he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.  _ “I am afraid I don’t have long, in case they are tracking this call. I just wanted to tell you, even though I do not approve of the family you are marrying into, that I am very proud of you and I am glad to know you are safe and are being well looked after, sister.” _

“Thank you so much, Ravus. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Luna choked on her tears. All she wanted in the world right now was to have him here where he was safe and to have him see her get married. But she understood why he couldn’t be here. He would never leave Tenebrae if he still had a chance to save it and now that Ulldor was dead and he was in charge of the land once more, he did have a chance. 

_ “Hold your head up high, sister. I will see you again. I promise.”  _

“Yes we will, I will make certain we do.” 

_ “Congratulations on your wedding and… would you say a thank you to… His Majesty for arranging this for me?” _ Ravus asked, resentment lingering on his words. 

Luna was so proud of Ravus. She knew how difficult that must have been for him to say. “I will do. I really miss you.”

_ “I miss you too. And please inform your groom if he mistreats you I will kill him.”  _

“I think he is already more than aware.”

_ “I have to go now. Stay strong Lunafreya and don’t worry yourself about me. Remain where you are and keep safe.”  _

Luna nodded, tears still rolling down her face. “Alright. For you.”

_ “Goodbye, sister. Have a fantastic day.”  _

“Keep safe and... goodbye.” 

The phone cut off after that. 

She wiped her face with the napkin that Clarus handed to her and she tried to thank Regis and Clarus to the best of her ability for arranging that for her, but she knew words would never be able to express her gratitude. It was the most heartfelt thing they had done for her to date, and she knew she could never repay them for their kindness. Never. 

“You are welcome, my dear. However, I have to sadly admit the idea was not my own.” Regis revealed, placing his cup on the table. 

“Oh? Then who’s was it?” 

“Somnus.” 

Luna merely nodded at that revelation. She still didn’t know how she felt about the Founder King; but no matter what had happened in the past, he had done such a kind and caring thing. Maybe she had to rethink her opinion on him.

* * *

“Do it.”

“Your father will be more than furious if we do this.”

“Hey, it’s my house too and I’ll say it was me. He won’t mind.” 

Prompto grinned at Ignis and Gladio before throwing orange juice all over Noctis’s face. 

Noctis immediately sat up and let out a shrill gasp as some of the liquid went into his mouth. He looked frantically around the room, his heart beating faster than it was last night, only to hear his three closest friends in the whole of Eos laughing their heads off at him. 

“Rise and shine Princess!” Gladio ordered, taking the blanket from Noctis. 

“You are getting married in less than 6 hours! Time to get moving!” Prompto cheered, snapping his fingers so Cerbie would jump up on the bed and give Noct licks and kisses to wake him up further. 

“Guys seriously! You didn’t have to do that.” Noctis gritted his teeth, hiding the pain he felt surging through his legs as Cerbie crushed him. 

“Well it is your wedding day Noct, and we didn’t know how else to get you out of bed.” Ignis sighed, a small smirk appearing on his features.

“Now I am gunna need a fucking shower.” 

“And probably a new pair of legs.” Prompto howled with laughter, watching with pure amusement at his daemon dog who was trying to get all the attention he could from their guest. 

“Yes, yes, I love you too Cerbie.” Noctis huffed out, stroking the dog who was still licking his face. 

Gladio continued to grin. “So why don’t we-”

“Boys!!!” 

The four men and Cerbie stopped whatever they were doing and instantly looked towards the open door after hearing Ardyn calling them from downstairs. 

“We have a wedding to get ready for and a bride who is waiting for our lazy Prince. So if you aren’t down these stairs in the next 10 seconds Cerberus is getting all the food!!”

Noctis grunted in pain as Cerbie leaped off the bed and sprung out of the door faster than any of them could blink. Before Noct knew it, he was alone in the room struggling to get to his feet. All of them knew Ardyn meant what he had said. Having no choice but to run downstairs with orange and daemon slobber over his face, Noctis did as he was told. Oh well, at least the day could only get better from here.

* * *

At 4 p.m., the boys and Ardyn finally arrived at the Citadel. All of them, including His Grace - which was a shock in itself - were already in their suits, all supporting a Sylleblossom and Moonflower on their button holders. Noctis did not like wearing his attire. Being the heir apparent to the Lucian Throne meant he had to wear more regal attire and gloves. He had never worn gloves to do anything before! He felt so stiff and disjointed. Ardyn told him he was just getting wedding jitters and if he had a strong drink, gave it an hour or two then he would get over himself. Noctis loved his uncle dearly, but sometimes he could be a real dick when he wanted to be. That was not helpful information at all. And the ‘wedding jitters’ only got worse when Prom was the one who started to panic. Prom kept thinking he had forgotten the rings or he had dropped them somewhere. In the end, Ignis gave him a pouch to put them in and told him to keep them safely in his left jacket pocket and not to touch them until the ceremony began. That took some pressure off of Noctis as now he had his best man back to calm him down, instead of it being the other way around. But Noctis’s mind was on other things, like; was Luna okay? Was his dad’s knee playing up today? Was his uncle actually okay with giving Luna away? Had he gotten all the orange juice and saliva out of his hair? Did he look alright? And was his grandfather even going to turn up to the wedding? He bloody hoped he did. The last thing Noctis wanted was the stress of trying to convince Somnus to turn up. Last night Ardyn had told him about his own wedding and Somnus’s unhelpfulness of not wanting to make an appearance. Noctis hoped that did not happen to him. 

Thankfully, just as Noctis was about to go into the throne room to make sure everything was perfect - because Ignis told him to, not because he had any say in the matter - his dad and grandfather pulled him to one side. 

And Regis was in floods of tears. “My baby boy! Look at you! You are all grown up!” 

“Oh dad, it is okay.” Noctis said quietly, pulling his dad into a warm embrace, and trying to console his father. 

“I am sorry.” Regis wept harder, squeezing his son tightly. “I am just so proud of you! I love you so, so, so much!” 

“I love you too.” 

“Your mother would be proud of you too! I can’t believe how old you are and what you are doing! I remember the day you were born and I-” Regis continued to babble on with uncontrollable tears as he buried his face into his son’s shoulder. 

Noctis laughed and rubbed his dad’s back. “Thank you dad. Why don’t you go and have a seat? I don’t want your leg causing you any pain today.” 

“But I need to-”

“Come on Reggie.” Clarus swooped in, gently freeing Noctis from Regis’s hold. “You can cry on Noctis later. Sound good?” 

“Cry later?! I am never going to stop.” Regis whimpered, wiping his face as Clarus herded him towards the door. 

“Don’t worry dad! Everything will be okay.” Noctis said, mouthing a massive ‘thank you’ to Clarus for rescuing him when his dad’s back was turned. 

“I must admit I never thought I was going to see this day.” Somnus said, pride in his voice as it was only the two royals left in the Hall of History. 

“Me neither.” Noctis laughed nervously. 

“Don’t worry, Noctis. Everything will be alright.” Somnus assured his grandson, placing a hand on to his shoulder. 

Noctis smirked back. “How many of your weddings has uncle Ardyn used those words on you?” 

“All of them. Apart from my eleventh.” 

“What happened at your eleventh?” 

“A story for another day.” Somnus grunted, as he made his way towards the door so he could help Clarus calm Regis down. “But I would like to say… you are doing the right thing. And regardless of my mistakes in the past, I do honestly think that Princess Lunafreya will make you happy and become a great addition to the family.” 

Noctis was stunned by that. He had never thought in a million years, his grandad would say something like that about Luna! However, he was denied the chance to say a thing on the matter as Somnus disappeared into the throne room. His grandad was fucking weird. Well… he was Ardyn’s little brother so it made sense. Kinda...

* * *

Luna could not believe that was her standing there in the mirror. 

Her dress fitted her like a glove and she wanted to weep with joy. The dress and the flowers were exactly what she was hoping they would be. Iris and Crowe didn’t seem so thrilled with what they were wearing, but this was her wedding. For the first time in years, Luna was going to get something that was hers. Hers and Noctis’s. In under an hour they were going to be married and they would be sharing the rest of their lives together. Not only as husband and wife, but as King and Oracle too. Their lives and duty were intertwined and Luna had always sensed that; ever since their first meeting as children they were meant to be there for each other and see each other through the darkest of times. It was just a shame Ravus couldn’t be here to witness it. 

“I do believe that the bride requires her bouquet.” Ardyn’s warm voice filled her ears. 

She slowly turned around and graciously took the flowers out of the man’s hands. “Thank you, you- Ardyn.”

He bowed at her and grinned. “The pleasure is all mine Lunafreya. Are you nervous at all?” 

The Oracle shook her head. “No.” 

“I was on my wedding day. I will let you in on a secret, shall I? Cor was bricking it.” 

“Regardless it worked out for you both.” 

“That it did.” Ardyn smiled, remembering that day with nothing but love. “Anyway, we have ten minutes before the ceremony begins. Is there anything you want to talk about before I hand you over to your fetching groom?”

“Yes actually.” 

“Do go on.” 

She held her breath for a moment. She didn’t know how he was going to react to her words, but it had been bugging her for the entire three weeks that she had been here and if she didn’t ask now, she felt like she was never going to receive an answer.

“Ardyn, do I cause you and your brother pain to look at?” 

“Yes.” Ardyn admitted, not allowing the silence to fill the air. “Although, you don’t cause me pain in the way you are thinking. Somnus, you are right on the money there, but for me, that is not the case.”

“Can I ask why it hurts you then?” Luna questioned, feeling guilty that he was about to walk her down the aisle. 

Ardyn shrugged. “You see, I met with your dear friend Gentiana not too long ago and she showed me something no one should be privy to. In the visions she forced upon me… we knew each other and… I… well, let’s just say our relationship came to a sharp and swift end.”

“I am afraid I don’t understand.”

“I am glad and I hope you never do.” 

The Oracle didn’t bother pressing the matter further. She knew Ardyn was a kind man but also a very complicated one too. Even if she wanted to, there was no more time for questions. The clock on the wall struck 6 o’clock, which meant…

“We better get going. It is always good to be late, but if we waste any more time I fear they will think you have run off.” Ardyn joked, holding out his arm for Luna to take. “Are you ready, My Lady?” 

Luna gingerly looped her arm around his and nodded. 

She was as ready as she was ever going to be. 


	4. Sorrow and Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuNoct, Promnis and Cordyn fluff is all in this chapter! 
> 
> OMG, we only have one more chapter to go after this! I am so excited to post this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too. Also... thank you to @WhoStarLocked for helping me a section of this. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Noctis stood nervously at the altar. 

Until Luna walked through those doors the entire world was fixated on him. He kept taking in long and deep breaths and tried to remember what everyone had already told him about getting married and what this day would bring, not only to him, but to Luna and the people of Lucis. It was a big burden to carry and he wanted it to be perfect for Luna. So much so that he could feel his hands begin to shake and he thought he could hear every little conversation going on behind him. He heard his dad crying and Clarus trying his best to calm him down. He heard Gladio and Ignis saying how proud they were of him for taking on such a big responsibility like this. He heard some Lords and Ladies discussing how they couldn’t wait to see both the Prince and Princess standing together, and another Lady claimed she couldn’t wait to see the reveal of the dress. Noctis smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see Luna in her gown either. She would look stunning in anything she wore but this was important to Noctis because Luna had picked the dress and it meant so much to her, so therefore it meant so much to him. Then he heard the negative comments and remarks being thrown his way. The majority of those types of comments were from posh la-di-da Lords who wanted Noctis to marry their daughters and not the Oracle. Well screw them. Yes, this was a political move but it was done out of compassion, love and to ensure the security for someone he truly and deeply cared about, not for some money grabbing status scheme. Noctis was beginning to grow angry at the thought. People really had to learn to shut the fuck up. 

“Dude are you okay?” Prompto whispered, shaking his elbow. 

Noctis nodded and lied. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, you are doing the right thing.” 

“I know.” Noct smiled, looking at his best friend. “So are you and Iggy thinking about tying the knot?”

Prom suddenly went bright red and he had to look directly in front of him so the cameras did not get a shot of his face. “No-no.” 

“Oh really.” Noctis teased, gently shoving him with his shoulder. 

“I mean I would love to. But I am too scared to ask. I mean we have only been together for 2 years.”

“I have only been with Luna for 3 weeks.” 

“True.” 

“It’s okay Prom. I am sure Ignis will be the one to ask. That’s umm… if he is brave enough to ask Cor and Ardyn first.” Noctis cringed, suddenly very thankful he did not have to do something as daunting and terrifying as that with Luna! 

Prom gulped. “Yeah… I would hate to ask them and I am their son.”

“It always comes right in the end.” Noctis confirmed, shifting slightly where he stood. The High Priest, who was marrying them, was making his way towards him and Noct knew exactly what that meant. “And Prom. Thanks for doing this buddy. It means a lot.” 

Prompto gave him a toothy grin. “No sweat. Just promise to return the favour one day.” 

“Sure thing.” 

The Priest stepped forward and silenced the room. Noctis could not help but notice the big red dot in front of him as the man began to resight a passage from the cosmology and other religious and ancient texts involving the union of marriage. This was the thing about getting married in the name of the Six, there was a fucking passage for everything. But Noctis was okay. He was fine. He wasn’t freaking out at all. Everything was going to be okay. Even though he thought he was about to throw up his dinner, but he was okay, it was simply ‘wedding jitters’. He was fine. If he said this to himself one more time he might actually believe it. 

That was when the music started to play and everyone rose to their feet. 

The doors opened and a series of joyful - and envious - gasps filled the room as the piano continued to play in the background. Noctis knew he shouldn’t turn around, as it was not a very royal thing to do, but fuck tradition. He slowly turned his head and his heart literally skipped a beat. She was breathtaking. Noctis tried to lock eyes with his bride’s through her shimmering white veil that had patterns of sylleblossms woven into the fine material. She looked like an angel and Noctis never diverted his gaze from her as she walked closer to him; a blush appeared on her features as she got closer to him. All of his worries and fears melted away as soon as she stood next to him, and Ardyn placed her hand in his… Noctis’s mind went completely blank. All he could think about was her and how beautiful she was. 

Once Luna had handed her bouquet to Iris; the bridesmaids, Crowe, Iris, Ardyn and Prom took their seats leaving the pair standing at the altar together, holding hands. 

“Hello.” Luna whispered, her veil still covering her face.

“Hey.” Noctis whispered back, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. “You look beautiful.”

Her smile grew wider. “Thank you. And your uncle was right, you do look fetching.”

Noctis started blushing madly then. Oh he had fallen hard for this woman and he couldn’t believe they were doing this. 

The Priest cleared his throat and everyone fell silent so the ceremony could begin. 

“Dear beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, who are to be joined together in the vow of marriage and blessed in the light and name of the Six. As a custom to law, I must ask if anyone here knows of any unlawful reason why the pair should not be wed?” 

Nothing was said. _Phew_. Noctis thought to himself. At least that meant Cor, Nyx and Gilgamesh had done their job effectively and prevented someone from Niflheim coming over and ruining it for them. 

“Now I must ask if any member of the Six is displeased with the union and with the joining of House Caelum and House Fleuret.” 

Noctis felt Luna tense up. He held onto her hand a little tighter than before, as he knew she was more than likely concerned with a sudden appearance from Gentiana. But again, nothing was said and no divine intervention took place. And… Noctis couldn’t feel Bahamut’s strong eyes on him. At least this meant he was doing something right in that stupid Dragon’s mind! 

“Very well then.” The Priest stated. “The Six are pleased. Let’s begin. Princess Lunafreya, will you lift your veil as white as snow, as the Glacian had done for the Inferian, and open your heart up to Prince Noctis.”

“I will.” Luna said softly, gently removing the fabric from her face.

The Priest turned to Noctis and got the Prince to hold out his free hand towards him. The Priest picked up a fist sized rock and placed it into Noctis’s open hand. “And will you Prince Noctis, take on the weight of this stone, as a sign of your devotion to Princess Lunafreya, just as the Archaean holds up the meteor for the safety of mankind.” 

“I will.” Noctis proclaimed, holding the rock for a further few seconds to prove his worth to his bride.

The Priest removed the rock from Noctis’s hold, and placed it to one side. The man then held up a golden gauntlet to the sky. “Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya, with this sacred water, blessed in the name of the Hydraean, will you both taste the life force that strengthens the people of Eos, so it will strengthen your union.”

“I will.” They said in unison. 

The Priest placed the gauntlet to Noctis’s lips for him to sip, and then to Luna’s. Noctis nearly gagged on the stuff. Traces of salt were present within that water. Was the man sure he didn’t get that from where Leviathan was sleeping?! Cause it bloody tasted like it. Noctis tried his best to keep a straight face, and he had no idea how Luna so happily gulped that poison down. It was horrible. 

The gauntlet was placed next to the rock and he handed Luna an unlit candle and Noctis a lighter. “Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya, will you light this candle, in the name of the Infernian who gifted mankind with the magic of fire and the knowledge to build the first civilization on Eos. May it light your way through the darkest of times and help you both find hope when needed.”

Noctis turned on the lighter and lit the candle. The flame danced in Luna’s hands for a few seconds before the Priest took it off of her. The pair just prayed that the little fire didn’t go out during the rest of their vows, because if it did the Priest would have to stop the ceremony as many saw it as the Infernian being displeased with the union. Thank fuck Ifrit was under Ardyn’s control! So if anything did happen to the candle, Noctis knew Ardyn would happily step in and help them out. 

The Priest got out a purple cloth and wrapped it around their hands that were still intertwined in a loving hold. “In the name of the Fulgurian, pray you never pass judgement on each other, may you always seek out each other’s wisdom, support one another and love each other until the end of your days.” 

“We will.” 

They said in unison once more, and this time they couldn’t help but look into each other’s eyes and smile with nothing but affection and adoration for the other. This was it. They were nearly there and Noctis could feel his heart beat get faster and faster. This was exactly how he had imagined their wedding would be. 

“Now for the rings.” The Priest said, removing the cloth and gesturing for Prompto to come to the front. Prom quickly got to his feet and retrieved the rings from his left jacket pocket. Because Bahamut was ‘supposed’ to be the patron god of House Caelum, Noctis was the first to be handed the ring. He placed the ring half way down Luna’s ring finger and smiled at her lovingly. “Prince Noctis, in the name of the Draconian, will you place the ring on Lunafreya’s finger as a symbol of your infinite and everlasting love for her. Just as the Bladekeeper loves and treasures all those on Eos.” 

Noctis did as he was instructed to and tried not to turn his head to face his uncle who was finding it hard not to snigger at those words. Noctis found it pretty humours too but Ardyn really needed to shut the fuck up. When Luna took her turn placing the ring on Noct’s finger, the pair heard a soft grunt of pain coming from where Ardyn was sitting. Now it was Noctis who was finding it hard not to burst out laughing, for Cor had probably punched Ardyn in the arm to get him to be quiet.

The Priest smiled. “The union has now been sealed. Each member of the Six has blessed you in their wisdom and light. I therefore pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Noctis, you may kiss the bride.” 

Despite the nerves flooding into his chest he had to kiss Luna in front of the entire world, Noctis gently placed a hand to Luna’s face and the pair shared a small kiss. The room was filled with applause and they had done it. They were husband and wife and Niflheim could no longer take or lock Luna away ever again. She was safe and more importantly she was free. 

* * *

After the certificate was signed and the wedding photos were done it was time for the party to begin. 

Fireworks were fired across the night sky to celebrate this joyous occasion that had taken place today. Right across Lucis, there was this glow of happiness for the newlyweds and this buzz of excitement was probably not going to calm down for at least a week. Noctis and Luna thanked everyone who approached them at the reception and held hands the entire time. Regis was so proud of his baby boy. He couldn’t stop crying with pride, happiness and a little bit of sorrow, and when it was time for him to deliver his speech on behalf of Ravus for Luna, he was still crying. Ardyn seriously debated whether or not he should take over for the King, but Regis would not let him. He was doing this, despite the fact he was a blubbering mess. He had promised his daughter-in-law he would do this and he was not about to break that promise. Granted, Regis did not know Luna all too well, but he did his best with the speech, saying what a kind and caring person she was, he apologised again for the sins he committed against her family 12 years ago, he thanked her for making his son so happy, he thanked Ardyn for walking Luna down the aisle for him and he rounded it up with welcoming Luna into the family with open arms. Since she was now the future Queen of Lucis she was given a silver pendant with blue sapphires on it, to symbolise her role in Lucian society. 

Unlike his dad’s speech, Noct’s was brief and to the point and he did not allow Ignis to touch the speech he had written. He thanked everyone for their involvement for the duration of these long 3 weeks and the day, and he went as far as listing them all by name. (He was starting to get the hand of this royal duty thing now and by the look on Ignis’s face, Noct knew his advisor was bloody proud of him) Then he placed all his attention on Luna. He told her how he made him feel and he promised that he would do everything he could as her husband, future King and friend to support and love her. 

Then it was Prompto’s turn. 

To Noct’s, Ignis’s, Gladio’s and Cor’s surprise Prompto did not seem nervous at all. He stood up there and made at least ten playful jabs at Noctis by listing many of his bad habits and explained that was what made Noctis Lucis Caelum so special. Prompto thanked Noctis for being by his side during their friendship no matter what and he told Luna she was so lucky to have someone like Noct by her side, as he would never in 2000 years let her down. He wished them all the best in the future and like Regis, he was so excited to have Luna in the family! 

After they had cut the cake and a good amount of food had been eaten, it was time for Noctis and Luna to have their first dance. Noctis had never been one for dancing, he had learnt because it was expected of him to and he was good at it, but he had always tried his hardest to get out of dancing. Especially when one of the Lords tried to fling their daughters his way. But with Luna…. He would happily dance with her all night long if it would put a smile on her face. 

Noctis held his wife’s waist with one hand and with the other he tenderly intertwined his fingers with hers. The pair danced as if they owned the floor. All eyes were on them and Noctis knew why. Luna looked so beautiful and he didn’t want to divert his eyes from her either. He gave her a cheeky smile as he rested his head against hers, still dancing. “We did it.”

She giggled back. “We did. Thank you so much, my Noctis, for everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Noctis grinned. “Mrs Caelum.” 

“Lunafreya Lucis Caelum… I rather like it.” She agreed before a thought dawned on her. “Oh, I have come to the realisation that I am the first Oracle in history whose surname is not Fleuret.” 

“Really?” Noctis asked in amazement. 

“Yes.” Luna nodded, going on to explain. “The firstborn of the Fleuret family is more than often female. Ravus being the first born was quite a shock to many. It means, if Tenebrae is ever returned to him, Ravus will become King and any daughters he may have will become Oracle after I. Unless, he doesn’t have any children.”

Noctis frowned slightly as he heard sorrow enter her voice. No. He wasn’t letting her be sad. Not today. He held onto her a little tighter and proclaimed. “Luna. I promise you I will get Tenebrae back for your family.” 

Luna shook her head smiling away. “Noctis, you have done so much for my family already and I couldn’t ask-” 

“We are married now. Your family is my family. I will get Tenebrae back for you and Ravus. I swear it.” 

Luna blushed and caught Noctis’s lips with hers. Prompto was right. She was so lucky to have Noctis Lucis Caelum as her husband and she loved him more than she could ever say. 

* * *

Cor couldn’t help but smile when he saw Prompto and Ignis dancing together. He had accepted the fact Prom grew up a long time ago, but looking at him now, that thought embedded itself further. He was so proud of his son. So unbelievably proud. Suddenly remembering he was on duty, he quickly scanned the hall and made certain that all guards and glaives were in their correct positions. They were, and it allowed Cor to relax. He trusted all the people here to make sure nothing would go wrong today and nothing had so far. 

“What are you staring at Marshal Leonis?” 

Cor turned his head to the side to see Ardyn approaching him. Cor couldn’t help but look his husband up and down, as he paraded around in that wonderful smart suit. 

Cor smirked. “You.” 

“You do flatter me so.” Ardyn purred, running his fingers along Cor’s arm. “Maybe I should wear suits more often, my darling. What do you think?” 

“I am not opposed to it. But only if you keep your hat.” 

Ardyn laughed, kissing Cor on the cheek. “You could always wear it for me.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “And have you getting a hard on every time you saw me? No, thank you.” 

“My darling, you know me so well.” 

“I should hope so we have been together for 25 years now.” 

“And we have known each other for 32 years…. That is a very long time.” 

“Yeah… maybe don’t say that again?” Cor asked, his stomach suddenly dropping. 

_Oh crap he was old!_

Forget whatever bullcrap Cor had shoved in Ardyn’s face on their anniversary, hearing Ardyn say those words, made Cor feel so old. Not to mention the fact, he could vividly remember the day Noctis was born and now his nephew was married and dancing away with his wife! It made the Marshal feel sick and he felt so guilty that he had ever called Cid, Clarus, Wesk and Regis old to their faces. Because if they felt nearly as bad as he did now, upon realising how fucking old he was, he was never going to forgive himself! 

Ardyn chuckled, placing his hands on Cor’s hips to get him to face him. “Awww, are we freaking out at how old we are?” 

Cor nodded, rolling his eyes at the tone of voice Ardyn was using as he spoke. 

“Shall I give My Marshal a kiss to make him feel better?” 

“Yes.” Cor smiled, and happily let Ardyn plant kisses all over his lips. 

It actually sucked he was on duty today. For the first time ever Cor actually wanted to dance with Ardyn. He didn’t care if it was in public or any of the bullcrap that Cor had been worried about in the past. He just wanted to make Ardyn happy and considering they only had ‘10 years’ left together, Cor wanted to give Ardyn everything he could. He knew dancing together was one of the things that Ardyn wanted above anything else. Maybe when he had his break they could...

Ardyn gave him one final kiss and rubbed his nose against his husband’s. “Have you had a chance to drink anything yet?” 

“No. Been working.” Cor admitted, knowing Ardyn would be a little disappointed with his answer.

“You need to look after yourself better, my darling. I will go and get you a glass of water and a soda. I won’t be long.” 

Cor’s smile faded as he watched Ardyn leave him. It made his chest hurt, and for some reason he couldn’t get out of his head what Ardyn had told him years ago. When his previous partner turned 50, Ardyn just left them. No excuse other than the fact they were now too old for him. Cor was five years away from that now… he knew deep down that Ardyn would never do that to him but the fear was still there. It was this build-up of insecurity that had plagued him for the last two years that was causing him to think this way… he just loved Ardyn so much and the thought of no longer having him, it would kill him. He really hoped, as much as it was selfish, that Somnus pulled through with what he wanted to do for his brother and grandson-

“Leonis.” 

Cor suddenly tensed up and his throat when dry as he heard Gilgamesh’s voice. _What the hell did he want?!_ Refusing to move from his spot, Cor slowly looked up at the man who still terrified him. This was the first time since Gilgamesh arrived they had that spoken to each other. Cor had gotten Nyx to go through stuff with Somnus and Gilgamesh so he didn’t have to be anywhere near him but now there was no escape. Gilgamesh clearly wanted to speak to him and Cor was too scared to move. 

Cor gulped. “...Hi.” 

“I just wanted to say you did well in organising the security today.” Gilgamesh said, no emotion present in his voice. 

Cor’s face remained as still as stone but his mind was racing. _What the actual fuck?!_ Why the in hell of all of Eos was this man being nice to him?! Cor was too rattled with fear and confusion to form a sentence together, so he let out a tiny and confused: 

“Thanks.” 

“You are welcome.” 

Cor prayed that the conversation would end there and Gilgamesh would go back to Somnus but the ancient giant didn’t. Instead he stayed there and tried to make more conversation with him. Cor had no idea how to respond or what to do. He was terrified and he couldn’t move. Thankfully, Ardyn came along and Cor finally felt safe again. 

“Gilgamesh! I thought you were manning the door?” Ardyn greeted him, handing Cor his water. 

“I was. I am on my break.” 

“Well do you need anything?”

“No. I just wanted to talk to Marshal Leonis.” 

“Huh?” Ardyn asked, looking between Gilgamesh and his husband. That was when Ardyn noticed how uncomfortable Cor really was. Oh, no. Cor had gone into panic mode. Ardyn lightly grabbed on to Cor’s forearm and gave him a light squeeze to tell him he was safe before turning to Gilgamesh again. “What about, may I ask?” 

“I wanted to apologise for nearly killing you all those years ago and say that even if you did take my arm, you should be proud that you have achieved something that no one else has done before.” 

“What?” Cor scoffed in disbelief, finally breaking out of his trance, dropping his water on the floor. “Why the fuck are you being nice to me?!” 

“You are the young one’s father and I don’t want to cause him any upset.” 

“Would you mind being nasty to me?! You are freaking me out!”

“I do not wish to cause-”

“Gilgamesh shut up.” Ardyn snapped. Knowing that the man was lying through his teeth. He knew Gilgamesh loathed Cor for making him look bad and taking his arm. If Gilgamesh wanted to be kind to Cor for Prompto he would have done that years ago- Then it hit him why he was being nice. Somnus. He must have told his Shield what had happened between Cor and Drautos. Oh… Somnus was so dead. Letting out a deep sigh Ardyn grumbled. “Gilgamesh, would you kindly point me in the direction of my little brother? I need to skin him.” 

“What? No. Don’t you dare.” Cor said sternly. 

“Somnus gave me a one free kill card… so I am allowed.” Ardyn said, trying to leave, but Cor grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from moving. 

“Think again. It’s Noctis’s wedding. Don’t do it.”

“Fine. I can wait until tomorrow.”

“Ardyn, stop being stupid. Why do you want to kill him anyway?” 

“Ummm…” 

Ardyn hummed awkwardly and tapped his fingers against his knuckles trying to buy himself time to think up a lie. He shouldn’t lie but he didn’t know how Cor would react if he found out Gilgamesh knew. However, by keeping silent he shot himself in the foot. He knew his husband had caught on to what he was hinting at when Cor’s face dropped. 

“Oh.” Cor said weakly. His voice sounded hollow, and Ardyn’s concern doubled. “I see.” 

Before Ardyn could say or do anything to comfort his husband, Cor stepped closer towards him and grabbed his coat in both hands. Ardyn wrapped his arms around his husband in return as Cor leaned into him and buried his head into his neck. Ardyn could feel Cor’s breathing turn shaky against his skin. 

His anger bubbling away, Ardyn let go of Cor with one hand, and pointed at Gilgamesh, growling menacingly at him. “You had better tell my baby brother to stay the hell away from me if he likes his skin attached to him.” 

“In Somnus’s defence, he didn’t tell me anything.” Gilgamesh said lightly, shocked that Cor had become so dependent on Ardyn. This was not the same person who had fought him all those years ago. Maybe Somnus was right in doing what he wanted to do… 

“I don’t care for his defence.” Ardyn whispered harshly, rubbing Cor’s back. “He better hope I calm down before-”

“Ardyn stop. Please?” Cor uttered, gripping Ardyn’s coat tighter. “Can we go outside?” 

“Of course, we can, my darling.” Ardyn said, before vanishing along with Cor. 

Gilgamesh let out a deep sigh. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. As much as he disliked Cor Leonis, he didn’t like seeing him upset. Now that Cor was no longer there, Gilgamesh took up the space the Marshal had once occupied and watched over the rest of the event, thinking up a way he could make it up to the Marshal, and probably come up with a plan to save Somnus’s skin. Quite literally. 

* * *

Noctis grunted when he felt someone smack him on the back. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, for he knew it was Gladio. 

“So the Princess has finally become a Prince, I see.” 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Noctis smirked, pushing his Shield in the chest. 

“All the same, Noct. You’ve done good and I am proud of you.” 

“Thanks. Now, all we have left to do is find you someone.” 

Gladio laughed, extending his arms in the air. “And waste the opportunity to meet and get to know all the lovely ladies here? I don’t think so Noct.” 

“You will have to one day.” Noctis reminded him. 

“Whatever. Come with me.” Gladio grunted, grabbing Noctis by the arm and dragging him across the hall. 

Noctis immediately started squirming and demanded that Gladio let go of him but his Shield didn’t listen. He told him to pipe down and when Noctis realised where Gladio wanted to take him, he tried begging his shield to let him go. Gladio was taking him directly to his dad. Noctis loved his dad more than anything, but he knew for a fact Regis was not going to stop crying on him. Despite trying to run away from the inevitable, Noctis summoned a dagger so he could warp away. However, his Shield knew him far too well, and confiscated the dagger, before pushing his liege directly in front of the King. 

“Here you are your Majesty, one Prince.” 

“Thank you Gladiolus.” Regis whimpered, holding back all the tears he could. 

“Not a problem. I am gonna see Iris, see you late Noct.” 

Noctis wanted to spit a ‘I hate you’ back but all that left the Prince was a small groan. He knew for a fact he was now going to be stuck here for at least half an hour, if he was lucky. He just prayed that Luna was far away from this, this was going to be so embarrassing. 

“My baby boy!” Regis burst into tears, dropping his cane and hanging on to Noctis as tight as he could. “I am so proud of you.” 

“I know dad.” Noctis cringed, patting Regis on the back. 

This next half an hour was going to be hell.

* * *

Luna was finally able to take a seat on a chair in the corner of the room. She was utterly exhausted and she secretly could not wait for this party to be over. Her feet were hurting and she felt uncomfortable with all the looks that jealous young ladies were giving her. It normally wouldn’t bother her, she got looks like that from many when she went on her travels to heal those inflicted with the scourge, but these looks were very different. They would haunt her dreams if the fall of her Kingdom didn’t do that already. 

Tenebrae… she was really going to miss her home. 

She was going to miss the staff at the manor too. They were like family to her and they had always been there as long as she could remember. Most of all she was going to miss Ravus. When Ravus came into her thoughts so did another. Though her feet still hurt, she stood up and started to walk around the hall until she spotted who she was looking for. The Founder King. Not wasting another moment, she marched right up to him and she didn’t allow him to speak or attempt to leave as she spoke to him. 

“I want to say thank you for what you did, your Former Majesty. You didn’t have to think of me at all today, but you did and I am grateful you were able to get in contact with my brother.” 

Luna saw Somnus visibly gulp. He was probably more than frightened being this close to her and if she was honest, she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to thank him or not. But she was raised to always be polite and the Founder King would only ever receive that from her. 

“You’re welcome.” He said, taking a small step back. 

Luna nodded. “As we are family now, I think it is better what happened in the past remains in the past. Agreed?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I think my husband requires my attention. Have a lovely night, your Former Majesty.” 

As Luna walked away she heard Somnus exhale sharply. At least she had slightly sorted out the tension that had formed between them. For Noctis, Regis and Ardyn she didn’t want to fight with Somnus anymore. She may still not be comfortable around him, nor he, her; but it was a step in the right direction. 

* * *

After a few hours of partying, and once Noctis had successfully detached Regis from himself, Noctis and Luna were driven by Ignis and Prom to Noct’s apartment so they could enjoy their wedding night in peace. They could have gone to Galdin Quay if they had gotten married a little earlier but they didn’t care. The important thing was that they were together and enjoyed each other’s company. When Noctis opened the door, to let Luna into his living space, he felt a little embarrassed. No matter what Luna had been through in her life, he knew for a fact she had never stayed anywhere that was not anything less than regal. His apartment was far from being that. 

“Here we are.” Noct laughed nervously, studying Luna to see her reaction. 

She smiled. “It is very homely.” 

“Yeah… sorry it isn’t perfect.” 

“Oh Noctis, this is perfect. I will admit I am not used to this but I am sure I will grow to love it.”

“You are too perfect, you know that?” 

Luna giggled. “Says the person who literally rescued me and married me to save me from an evil Empire.” 

“I didn’t marry you just for that.” Noctis said, gently cupping Luna’s cheeks with his hands. “I did it because I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed each other sweetly and for the rest of the night, they were lost in each other's touch, kisses and embrace, as they enjoyed their first night of many as husband and wife. 


	5. Silence Will Not Cover Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported the fic and I really hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Luna stirred, stretching out on the soft white covers that stuck to her naked body, after a long good night's sleep. Yesterday had really tired her out and she was so grateful that she and Noctis were on a break before they had to help Regis and Somnus run the Kingdom. They may only have a few days of a somewhat makeshift honeymoon but she didn’t mind. For she was going to be spending time with her husband and that was all that mattered. She rolled over to her side and to her surprise, when she opened her eyes, it was not Noctis’s handsome face in front of her. It was Pryna who was fast asleep. Lost in a state of confusion; Luna nearly jumped a mile when she felt something rushingly by her waist. She looked down and saw Umbra cuddled up in a ball next to her and he was also very much asleep. She stopped questioning how they managed to get into buildings and travel across continents years ago; that wasn’t the thing troubling her. What was troubling her was the fact Noctis was awake before her. They may have only been sharing a bed together for 3 weeks now, but she knew his sleeping pattern inside and out. Him being awake before her was not like him at all. 

“How did you two get Noctis out of bed?” She asked in a whisper, stroking both of their heads before deciding it was time to get up. 

She barely moved an inch and somehow it alerted both of her dogs to the state of being wide awake. Umbra instantly rubbed his head against her and Pryna licked her face to say good morning and the Oracle was unsure why she was getting all this special treatment. They had never woken her up like this before. Maybe they were happy that they had gained a few more family members? Or perhaps they liked living in Noctis’s apartment and away from Ardyn? She knew they didn’t like Ardyn much, well he didn’t like them either, that must have been it. Although, that was a little mean spirited of her dogs… ummm….

“They kicked me out.” Noctis said, from the doorway wearing a grey dressing gown. 

“Umbra. Pryna. That was very rude. Go tell Noctis that you are sorry.” She ordered, pointing towards where Noctis was standing.

Only Umbra went and Pryna stayed put sitting on the bed next to her owner, inching closer and closer towards her.

“It’s okay boy. I forgive you.” Noct smiled, stroking Umbra’s head. He then walked over to the side of the bed that Luna was laying on and kissed her softly, gently weaving his fingers through her long golden hair. “Good morning, my wonderful wife.” 

“Good morning, my handsome husband.” Luna smiled back, placing her hands on Noct’s neck, pulling him down closer to her, encouraging him to get back on the bed. 

Noctis happily obliged to the advancement and slowly moved her so she was more in the centre of the bed, before placing his knees either side of her as she remained covered by the sheets. He kissed her neck and ran his fingers over her chest and smirked when he got a tiny moan out of her. He knew she was enjoying this. Just as he was about to pull the sheet down so she would become exposed to him, Pryna butted her head into their faces, killing the mood. 

“Oh Pryna, get down please.” Luna said sternly, not impressed at all that she had ruined their moment. 

Noctis laughed and kissed Luna on the lips. “I don’t think she is moving somehow.” 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Umbra, get Pryna out please?” 

It took a few seconds for Umbra to move and when he did he jumped up onto the bed and pushed Pryna off of it. With that, the pair seemingly vanished leaving the two newlyweds together on the bed. 

“I am sorry about her.” Luna said softly, undoing the tie on Noct’s dressing gown. “I don’t know what has got into her.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis told her, staring into his wife’s eyes, getting absolutely lost in them. “Wow...”

“Umm?” Luna questioned, unsure of Noct’s lack of movement or advancement. 

Noctis brushed a piece of hair from her face, still unable to divert his gaze from hers. “Your eyes. They sparkle like stars.” 

Luna felt her cheeks begin to flare up at the compliment. “Thank you.” 

“I really mean it Luna. They are beautiful. Like you. My moon and stars.” 

“Your eyes are magical as well, my dear Noctis.” 

Noctis discarded his clothing, locking his lips with her’s and finally pulled down the sheet so their skin could touch. Considering it was their honeymoon, why couldn’t they spend the majority of the time making love and sleeping? That sounded like a great idea to him and apparently Luna was on the same wavelength as he.

* * *

“I AM NOT DOING IT!!!” 

Ardyn roared, releasing his armiger all over the living room in an attempt to get rid of this horrible feeling and these disturbing thoughts that were swarming around in his chest and mind. Something - Bahamut, he knew it was Bahamut - kept telling him to get Noctis to the crystal. That he had to do it. Noctis had to get to that crystal! And whenever Ardyn saw his nephew the urge to grab him by the scruff of the neck and throw him into the crystal’s chamber became stronger and stronger and harder and harder to fight. Ardyn was trying his best to fight it but no matter what he did the feeling did not go away. Why wouldn’t it fucking go away?! Ardyn did not want to hurt Noctis and he was so fucking proud of himself for not giving into what that fucking cock muffin excuse of a God wanted. He kept refusing and refusing but as he did so, awful and heartbreaking thoughts started to seep into his brain. It was: if Ardyn did not comply and give in to what Bahamut wanted of him, the God would ensure that Cor and Prompto would endure a fate that was so much worse than death… Ardyn knew that the Draconian was being true to his word. It terrified Ardyn so much, that the last time he saw Noct, he was almost ready to just do it. Because it was only himself and Noctis that could sense Bahamut was watching their every move, Ardyn didn’t think he could tell anyone! The stress and pressure of this horrific sense of unsafety and uncertainty was making Ardyn physically ill. Three days after the wedding, Ardyn’s nose started to leak the scourge for no reason and he had no control over it. Regis told him - still in tears over how proud he was of his son - that it was almost like a ‘daemon version’ of a nosebleed, that the occured due to the change in temperature. But Ardyn hadn’t had a nosebleed in light of those circumstances since he was mortal. It was Bahamut and there was nothing Ardyn could do to get those strong eyes off him or get rid of the horrible and evil thoughts that the twat kept pouring into his mind. Ardyn just wanted it to stop! 

“Ass Hat!”

Ardyn violently shook his head and looked to the doorway to see Cor, staring at the mess he had made of their living room with Cerbie standing by his husband’s feet. It was only then did Ardyn realise he was shaking. He hadn’t lost it and he knew he wasn’t going to either. He was shaking completely out of fear. 

“Ardyn…” Cor said softly, edging towards him to give him comfort. “What happened?”

Ardyn immediately reached out and grabbed Cor’s hand and in a shaky voice he breathed out. “I don’t want to do it.” 

“Do what?” 

“Hurt Noctis.” 

“I’ve told you before you won’t.” Cor insisted, as Cerbie began whimpering and tapping his front paw on his dada’s leg to help him settle down a bit. “You need to breathe-” 

“There is something I haven’t told you Cor.” Ardyn blurted out, knowing that he could no longer keep this a secret. 

Not even the part about Bahamut’s threat towards his family. Ardyn couldn’t live like this for much longer it was tearing his mind apart and this was not fair on anyone. Least of all Noctis… poor Noct. He promised his nephew on the day of his birth he wouldn’t ever hurt him and he would protect him instead! Now he couldn’t do that. While Ardyn got everything off his chest to Cor and Cerbie, real tears fell from his face. He just didn’t know what to do or who to turn too. When you were playing a game with the cruelty that was the divine, the likelihood was you weren’t going to win and in trying to defy the Draconian, Ardyn was playing a very dangerous game. 

Cor wrapped Ardyn up in his arms, like Ardyn had done for him a few days prior, and rocked his husband from side to side. “He’s not going to hurt me or Prom.”

“You don’t know that.” Ardyn sniffed. 

“I am Cor the Immortal remember? No one is taking me out anytime soon. As for Prom, he has got you, me, Cerbie and his own daemon powers to knock that twat into next year. We are fine. He is only doing this to scare you.” 

“It’s working.” 

“Oh Ardyn…” Cor sighed, squeezing Ardyn tighter, allowing Cerbie to jump on the sofa to give Ardyn lots of kisses. “I’ve got you.” 

Ardyn gave him a weak smile. “Hey, I promised you I would be the strong one from now on. Stop taking my job, please?” 

“Okay. Only when you calm down and have a nice sleep though. How about that for a deal?” 

“My Marshal… you… I won’t argue with you.” 

“Good.” Cor smirked. “Let’s go upstairs and watch a movie.” 

Ardyn nodded, followed Cor upstairs and hugged his husband in bed as they watched a historical drama that Ardyn loved. Cerbie cuddled up by their feet and Ardyn tried to forget about all those horrible thoughts and focus on what Cor had stated. But they still hadn’t left him and Ardyn knew they weren’t going anywhere until Noctis got into that crystal. 

* * *

“Are you seriously still crying?!” Somnus asked, staring at his eldest grandson. “It has been over a week since they got married!” 

Regis sniffed. “He’s my baby boy!” 

“Yes and you are my baby grandson and I didn’t cry at all when you got married or when you had Noctis.”

“Yes… but I never thought I was going to see- his wedding because of the prophecy. I am just so happy for him! For them!” Regis cried harder, covering his hands with his face. 

Somnus’s face softened. He hadn’t even considered how much this truly meant to Regis. The Founder King snapped his fingers and retrieved a packet of sweets that Clarus had given to him, after the Shield had confiscated them off Regis for not being able to control himself. Somnus handed them to his grandson to try and help him get his emotions under control. 

“It’s okay Reggie. I understand you are happy but you can’t cry forever. You still have to run the Kingdom.” 

Regis wiped the tears from his face and gave his grandfather a smile upon receiving his gift. “You could run it in my stead.” 

“And have Ardyn check in another one free kill card that he has stashed away somewhere? No, I think you should carry on, you are good at your job.” 

“Thank you.” Regis hummed, popping a sweet into his mouth. “How are you feeling anyway? Wearing that thing?” 

Somnus sighed. “I am a member of the Lucii. It causes me very little discomfort. However, I am finding it harder to get out of bed recentently.”

“I think you are using that as an excuse to get more sleep.” Regis nodded, beginning to unwrap another sweet from it’s clear packaging. “But grandfather can I ask you a question?” 

“Certainly, Regis.” 

“Does the ring change you? As in your personality? Because ever since you have started wearing the ring, you have become very calm and a lot more understanding.”

Somnus snorted. He wished the ring changed his personality. “Gods no! I have finally decided to grow up. That is what has happened here.” 

“Oh.” 

“Why do you ask?”

Regis let out a sigh. “Just wondering if it changed Mors that’s all.” 

The Founder King shook his head. As much as they all hated that man for his attitude and his medieval way of thinking; at the end of the day Mors was his grandson and Regis’s father. It frustrated Somnus to no end that they couldn’t talk about that man without feeling guilty for bringing up his memory, that many claimed he did not deserve to have revived (Ardyn). Regardless of the utter twat that he was, he was still family.

“Sorry Regis, your father had always been a dick.” Somnus said, laying down the hard truth. “He nearly got Ardyn sent to Angelgard when he was three years old because he claimed that Ardyn tried to give him the scourge. The ring does nothing to your state of mind, only your body.” 

Regis nodded. “Okay… at least I know it will never hurt my baby.” 

“I won’t let it. I promise.” Somnus swore, staring directly into his grandson’s eyes. That ring was never going on Noct’s finger and he was not becoming the King of Light. Ever. Not for as long as Somnus drew breath.

“Thank you.” Regis smiled, putting yet another sweet into his mouth, before placing the rest of the packet into his pocket. 

Somnus narrowed his eyes as something in his brain suddenly twigged. “You’re not really upset about Noctis! You knew I had those fucking sweets didn’t you!” 

Regis grinned at him, moving the sweet from one side of his mouth to the other. “Of course I did! But if you tell Clarus I have them, he will know that you gave them to me.”

Somnus groaned, disappointed in himself. He hated it when he underestimated Regis’s intelligence. Why was Regis such a lovable, if only slightly manipulating, little shit? 

“Yeah and Clarus said you can’t have them because your teeth are going bad. Give them here dad.” Upon hearing Noct’s voice, Somnus couldn’t help but laugh. He watched as Regis’s face turned into a scowl and he bitterly handed them over to Noctis, surprisingly, without a fight. Because his dad was supporting a very glum pout, Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck from behind the chair and gave him a hug; also laughing at his father along with his grandad. “I am only doing it to help you.” 

“I know. I love you Noct.” Regis grumbled, hugging Noc’s arms. Refusing to let his son go. 

“I thought you were meant to be with your wife.” Somnus commented, surprised to see Noctis in the Citadel at this hour. 

Noctis shrugged. “She can’t sleep. She is seeing the doctor.”

“Oh no! Is she okay?” Regis gasped in a worried tone. 

“Yeah dad. She is just stressed and worried about Ravus that is all.”

“Okay as long as it is nothing too serious.” 

Noctis felt his heart sink. He loved the fact his dad cared and loved Luna like a member of the family already. All they had to do was work on Somnus’s and Luna’s tolerance of the other. That would come with time though, Somnus needed to learn to trust himself around her for that to happen. There were a lot of things they had to adjust to at the moment. But that wasn’t why Noctis had come here. He had come here, seeking attention from his dad and grandad because he was terrified. The uneasiness and Bahamut’s constant gaze on him was starting to seep into his dreams and Noctis needed to feel safe! These two wonderful, yet slightly odd people, had always made him feel protected in the past. Maybe if he sat with them for an hour or two he would feel better. He hoped. 

And through the duration of his time sitting with his dad and grandad, Noctis finally discovered where the ring was. On his grandad’s left hand. How hadn’t he noticed that before?

* * *

“Prompto can you stop whispering?!” Ardyn snapped, throwing the remote control to the floor. 

“We weren’t even talking!” Prompto shouted back, from the other end of the room, where he was sitting with Ignis. “We were happily watching whatever you had on TV before you turned it off!” 

Ignis placed a gentle hand on Prom’s knee as a way to tell him to back down a little. The advisor could tell something was not right here. “I am sorry, Ardyn, but Prom is right. We haven’t said a word in the last 5 minutes.” 

Ardyn gave them a confused look. No, they have had to have been talking. Because he had heard Prompto’s voice as plain as day! It couldn’t have been anyone else!

“Ummm…. Yes, you have. You were whispering.” 

“No, dad. We weren't.” Prompto said standing his ground. “Remember, we don’t lie anymore, do we?” 

Ardyn sunk back into his chair, mind turning into fog as he tried to come to terms with what he was being told. He couldn’t sit here and believe it wasn’t Prom! It was his voice. It couldn’t have been the daemons playing tricks on him, for they loved Prom and would never do that. Even if they thought it would be funny to play at one time it still couldn’t be them either. Ardyn knew the daemons. He knew what they sounded like and he knew when they were speaking to him. They used sharp and irritating whispers that he could now easily ignore. So when someone or anything else made a noise, Ardyn could easily tell the difference. And the voice he heard was definitely his sunbeam’s! Ardyn would never, and had never confused Prom’s voice with anyone else's! It had to be Prompto- unless… Ardyn’s hand twitched upon realising what Bahumat had now restored to. He had used Prompto’s voice. Fuck… Bahamut had promised to do unspeakable things to his child if he didn’t cooperate. Ardyn’s mind began to reel and he wasn’t 100% sure if he was sitting in the same room as his son and his son’s boyfriend anymore. For all Ardyn knew this could be some sick twisted illusion! 

A trickle of black ran out of his nose and Ardyn froze. What the fuck was happening?!

“Dad! Dad!” 

Ardyn heard Prom’s screams of terror and still Ardyn sat still looking at the droplets that kept leaking from his face. 

“Dad?! Can you hear me?! Iggy! Call my other dad! Dad! DAD!” 

Ardyn gasped and looked up to see Prom standing in front of him. He could still feel the slow moving black substance move, but that no longer bothered him. What concerned him was the fearful look coating every inch of his son’s face. “Sunbeam… is that you?” 

“Yeah dad.” Prompto nodded, handing him a tissue. “Of course it’s me. Iggy and I have been with you in the living room for a full hour.” 

“So… you are real…”

“Dad, you are starting to scare me.” Prompto said, clearly very agitated. 

Ardyn pulled Prom in for a hug. “I am sorry my sunbeam. I don’t think I am physically well at the moment.” 

Prompto hugged his dad tighter. “It’s okay dad. Maybe you should, I don’t know, go for a walk? Or do something to clear your head. Or see uncle Somnus. He is probably the best person to help you understand what is going on here.” 

Ardyn nodded. Prompto was right. Maybe he should go and see his brother… 

* * *

Noctis shivered as he felt those eyes on him again. He wanted to run. He wanted to run and hide but no matter where he went they would always follow him. It was really starting to fuck with his head, and if anyone or anything made a sudden movement, Noctis nearly shat himself. He was becoming paranoid and he was starting to grow concerned for Luna’s safety too. He knew she was worried about Ravus, the doctor’s had strongly suggested that could be the reason for her insomnia, but Noctis had a feeling something else was preventing her from sleeping. He thought it was Bahamut messing him around and trying to scare him more so he would be pushed into doing whatever that fucked up God had planned! He, like Ardyn, just wanted this to stop. He wanted to live in peace while he still could but that twat was getting in the way of it. It wasn’t fair. None of this shit was fair! 

Despite his growing frustration he still had to do his duty and help his dad and grandad with the running of the Kingdom. At least he had Luna by his side for the majority of the day so he could keep an eye on her and ensure she was well protected. When he held her hand, his nervousness and fears faded slightly. 

“My dear Noctis, I do wish you would tell me what is going on?” Luna said carefully and quietly so no one would hear her words. “I am worried about you.”

“You are the one who isn’t sleeping, My Moon and Stars.” Noctis replied, trying not to look over his shoulder. 

“I am alright. Nothing some herbal tea won’t fix. You, however, I honestly think you should talk to someone about how you are feeling, if you can’t talk to me.”

“Luna I can talk to you. I can talk to you about anything.” 

“Then please tell me what the matter is.” 

Noctis sighed, and kissed her forehead. “Later. We have work to do and I don’t want to worry you.” 

“Alright. But if you don’t, I am telling your father.” She smirked, with a sly look in her sparkling eyes. 

Noctis laughed. “Don’t be a snitch.” 

Thankfully, before Luna could go on the rant about the importance of talking to each other, the council called them in for their meeting. Throughout the talk Noctis wasn’t there. He wasn’t thinking about whatever plans they had for the people of Lucis, he was not concerned about the arguments that took place, he wasn’t considering what stress this environment could have on his tired wife, all he could focus on was his uncle and Ardyn seemingly was only interested in him too. Noctis knew if he turned to anyone other than Ardyn about this, they would panic. Regis would cry his eyes out and never let him out of his sight again, Somnus would grow angry at the situation and probably do something stupid, as for Luna and the guys… he couldn’t put that stress on them. This wasn’t their fight after all. The people who were destined to suffer though this was he and Ardyn, no one else. And if they didn’t do what was required of them, Noctis could only imagine the horror that the God of War would unleash upon their loved ones and he knew Ardyn was sensing all of this too. They had talked very little since the wedding, a few weeks ago, and they couldn’t carry on like this… this was not something he was prepared to do. Noctis had made up his mind. He and Ardyn had to sort this out once and for all, and they were doing it as soon as possible. And the Prince knew how he was going to do it, he just had to convince his uncle to help him.

* * *

“I love you, My Moon and Stars.” 

Noctis whispered, kissing Luna’s head while she lay there asleep, with Umbra and Pryna by her side. He didn’t want to leave her. He wanted to stay and be by her side always like he had promised her once before. However, he had to break that promise in order to uphold the one he had made 12 years ago. Her’s and his dad’s safety was the most important thing in the world to him and if he stayed, that would be in jeopardy. Noctis couldn’t have that. He placed the notebook they had been passing to each other for years on the nightstand before exiting the room, closing the door as quietly as he could. It broke his heart doing this, but it had to be done. 

Noctis walked through the hallways of the Citadel until he got to the Crystal’s floor. He stared at the door, the guards were suspended in time, which only meant one thing… Ardyn was down here too. Holding his breath, Noctis opened the door and found his uncle staring at the accursed rock that lit up the room. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Noctis stated not moving any closer. 

Ardyn sighed deeply. “Neither can I, Noct.” 

Noctis nodded slowly. “That’s it then. Our minds are made up.” 

Ardyn frowned, still looking at the thing that took away his mortality. “I don’t follow.”

“I need you to get me the Ring of the Lucii.” 

Ardyn immediately whirled around, face full of fear, as he stared down his nephew who looked as determined as ever. Upon realising how deadly serious Noctis was, Ardyn gave him a very bluntly and impolite: 

“No.” 

“He has threatened Luna and dad.” Noctis explained, raw emotion finally breaking his voice. “He’s going to hurt them Ardyn and I can’t let that happen. Just by the look on your face, I know he has threatened you with Cor’s and Prom’s safety too. Hasn’t he?”

Noctis didn’t get a reply. Ardyn looked down at the floor and all that did was cement the idea in Noct’s head further. They had to do this. Because his uncle was refusing to look at him… he could tell that Ardyn more than agreed with him. 

Suddenly, Ardyn let out an inhuman roar forcing Noctis to jump back a few steps. Ardyn’s eyes were beginning to glow with fury and when he finally spoke, so much pain and hatred was riding on his voice. 

“You think giving into him will help?!” 

“What is the alternative?! We let people we love get hurt?! I won’t see anyone I love get hurt.” Noctis shouted back, trying to talk some sense into his uncle. 

“Neither do I, Noctis! And that includes YOU!” 

“It’s a lesser evil!” 

“How is this a lesser evil?!” Ardyn screamed back. “Losing you! When you have done nothing wrong! How is that a lesser evil?! Tell me!” 

“Because my dad, my wife, your husband and your son won’t get hurt!” 

A heavy silence fell between the pair. Noctis could see Ardyn visibly shaking at his words and he could feel his own hands trembling too. There was no other way than this… and because Ardyn was now refusing to carry on the argument, Noctis knew he had gotten through to him. In a quiet and very serious tone, Noctis spoke once more, knowing exactly what to say in order for his uncle to actually help him. 

“You know I am right. It is the only way to protect them.” 

Ardyn held the bridge of his nose and exhaled. “Even if it is, Noct, we have no idea where Somnus has put the damn ring.” 

“I do. All you have to do is get it for me.”

* * *

“Grandfather. Grandfather.” 

“Huh?” Somnus groaned, moving his arm away from whoever was shaking him. When he registered how he was being addressed, the Founder King let out a very reluctant yawn and slowly sat up, his eyes still drooping from his latest doze. “Regis, what is it?”

“You fell asleep. I thought maybe you wanted to go home” Regis said in a quiet voice, not wanting to be any ruder then he had already been. 

Somnus looked out the window and saw that the sun was in the sky. He must have accidentally fallen asleep while doing work. He was surprised that Gilgamesh hadn’t come looking for him or Ardyn even. Strange. 

Somnus rubbed his eyes and nodded in agreement. “Yes, I probably should.” 

“Are you sure that you are alright. You seem very groggy.” Regis said, concern present in his tone. 

“Just tired-“ Somnus stopped himself abruptly. He felt… good. He felt more active then he had done since the war with Niflheim ended. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as fear took hold of his heart. He looked down at his hand and he hissed out. “SHIT!!!” 

“What?! What’s the matter?!”

“The Ring! I don’t have it!!!” Somnus said, holding up his left hand. 

Before Somnus could do or say anything, Regis had already started to run out of the door, his cane violently tapping against the floor, screaming at the top of his lungs:

“NOCTIS!!!”

Now fearing for both his grandchildren, Somnus rushed after Regis trying to catch up to the terrified King as he started warping his way towards the lift! _HE SHOULD NOT BE DOING THAT!_ Somnus’s heart started to beat at a rapid pace as he warped after Regis, praying that his grandson didn’t collapse. When they reached the lift, Somnus had merely a second to get through the doors as they slammed shut. Once inside, he found Regis frantically pressing the button to the Crystal’s floor and swearing madly at it when it didn’t go any faster. Knowing what very little time they had, Somnus got out a dagger, broke the lift’s wall and hot wired the thing. Thankfully, the lift didn’t break and as soon as they arrived on the floor, Regis had warped out that door, crying out for his son again. 

“NOCT!!!”

“Noctis!!!” Somnus shouted that time too. 

The Founder King prayed to whatever member of the Six that had one ounce of compassion that Noctis wasn’t there or that he and Regis could get there on time to prevent it from happening. 

Somnus warped in front of Regis and quickly opened the doors and to his absolute horror, his prayers had not been answered. Noctis was standing right next to the Crystal, reaching out to it as if he was about to touch it. When he saw the light begin to pull his youngest grandson in, his stomach dropped and tears fell from his eyes. 

“NOCTIS!!! NO!!!” Regis cried, pushing Somnus out of the way so he could get to his son. Somnus didn’t let him get far. He held onto Regis’s waist and pulled him back. Somnus knew that only the Crystal would accept the King of Light, no one else could touch it. Not even Regis. “LET GO OF ME!!! NOCTIS!!!” 

Grunting in agony, Noctis locked eyes with his father and held his hand out, desperate to reach him.” DAD!!! HELP ME!!!” 

“NOCTIS!!!” Regis cried, struggling against his grandfather’s hold, watching in terror as his son was pulled further away. 

“DADDY PLEASE!!!” 

“NOCT!!!” 

A massive flash of light, forced the Founder King and the King to close their eyes as they heard Noctis’s death bringing screams explode into the room. As quick as the light came it faded. All the light had completely faded. The Crystal no longer had that purple hue to it and Noctis was gone. 

The only sound that could be heard in the now darkened room was the King’s mournful cries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T


End file.
